


Deal With The Devil

by JextheRipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), It'll make sense, SPN - Freeform, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JextheRipper/pseuds/JextheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a woman named Crystal. She's a Werewolf-Hunter that works for the King of Hell himself, Crowley. After awhile of working for him her life takes an unexpected turn and keeps on getting more and more complicated. The setting takes place sometime in between season 1 of the TV show Supernatural and works its way through the series. This is my first time writing a story so it probably won't be long but I don't know for sure :3 There will be some reader x Lucifer and eventually reader x Crowley? But if you don't like that pairing I apologize and would love it if you just read for the storyline then. :)  Please let me know how I'm doing with this story :D (Always open to changes)<br/>*I'll try to post a new chapter each week*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

It was around 2am in Ohio when Crystal decided to take her pick up truck and drive out to the nearest crossroad that she could find. A few tears fell down her cheek as memories of the last change replayed through her mind. She quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her leather jacket, pulled over to the side of the road and exited the vehicle. Crystal took a few long steps forward until she was standing right in the middle of where the two roads connected. Looking down each dirt road to make sure there were no cars coming, she dropped to her knees and quickly started to dig. There was soon a little brown wooden box placed in the newly dug hole and covered with handfuls of dirt. While patting the dirt down there was only one thought that kept on playing through her head.  
Please work, just this once, please.  
While rising from the ground she could smell sulfur and whiskey rush past her in the wind. Crystal turned around to be faced with a crossroads demon dressed in a black suit with a playful smirk on his face.  
"Hello darling. Fancy meeting you here", he said taking a cautious step forward.  
"I didn't expect the King of the Crossroads to respond to my lil summoning", she said returning the smile.  
"I thought it best to deal with one of --your kind-- myself", he began to explain while walking a wide perimeter around the space where she stood.  
"I'm not going to kill you so you can relax a bit, Crowley"  
"You can never be too cautious, darling", he said finally stopping where he had first appeared. Crystal looked down at the ground and shuffled in her place a little. Crowley studied the movements carefully before speaking. "Nervous are we?"  
"I need to make a deal", the words escaped her mouth quietly.  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?", Crowley asked with a breathy chuckle.  
Looking up at him sharply she asked, "You know what I am right?"  
A curious look appeared on Crowley's face as he furrowed his brows. "A Hunter?", he questioned and stated all at once.  
A slight sigh left her lips as she began to correct him. "No. A werewolf."  
"Ah yes, that too"  
"I need you to take the hunger away" Crowley gave a puzzled look.  
"Can you do it?", she snapped at him after a few moments of silence, becoming pissed with his lack of response. Crowley straightened up and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Of course I can do it. But first I want to know why."  
"What do you mean why?"  
"Why do you want the hunger gone? I mean, you have lived with it for 19 years. Why, all of the sudden, do you want it gone?"  
Frozen on the spot, Crystal tried to think of a good excuse so that he didn't have to know the truth. But all that could be thought of WAS the truth. The memories started to play again in her head as the words were quickly spat out. "The last time I turned I killed a kid."  
A look of shock and understanding ran across Crowley's face. "How about I make you an offer. You can either choose to take it or stick to the original deal and lose your soul in 10 years", Crowley began to say after a few moments of silence. "I need someone with your skill type. If you could hunt down the poor souls that try to double cross me and ahhh --convince them to keep their end of the bargain...", he explained with a slight squint of his eyes. Crystal took a few seconds to carefully decide what to say next.  
"Do I look like a sales person to you? How do I convince them?"  
"Well you are partly human so I'm sure you do have some sort of people skills. Though; I'm certain that they won't hold up their end of the deal."  
"Then what am I supposed to do with them?"  
"Well --I would need you to kill them"  
"That's not how I work Crowley. I need a good reason to kill them, I'm not just going to go around killing innocent people for you."  
"Who said they were innocent."  
The both of them stood there staring at each other. Waiting to see which one would break first. Almost a minute passed by until Crowley spoke again. "I'll personally ensure that everyone you go after is guilty of something horrible. Better?"  
A devious smirk began to cross Crystal's face. She never imagined working for Hell. A hunter. A supernatural creature. A personal dog that Crowley could play fetch with. But after all, it was better than losing her soul in 10 years. 29 would be the age when she got dragged to hell if this new offer was rejected. All of her thoughts were cut off by Crowley's gruff voice filled with impatience. "Offer expires in 5, 4, 3--"  
"What do I get in return", Crystal's voice calmly interjected Crowley's countdown.  
"Smart girl. Well, you'll get rid of that nasty appetite of yours, I'll also give you immunity from my demons and --to make the deal sweeter-- I will let you keep your soul. Demons won't be able to touch you unless I or Azazel say so."  
"Deal", she said effortlessly, just wanting the growing blood thirst to be gone. While she started reaching out for a handshake Crowley chuckled.  
"That's not how I work darling", he said wrapping an arm around Crystal's waist and pulling her close to him. There wasn't enough time to pull away before his rough lips met hers. As he pulled away she wiped her mouth taking a few steps back. "I'll contact you when you're needed", he said with a wide smile crossing his lips.  
Within the time it took her to look back up he was gone. Looking around out of force of habit, Crystal knew he was gone for sure. As she started up the truck she began to think of all the different ways the deal could turn on her for the worse. The hotel was only a few miles west of her current location. Crystal figured that from now on her new hunts and adventures will be life or death. The simple fact was that if she didn't prove her worth to Crowley then he would just kill her on the spot. For the amount of fear that ran through her, the excitement about her new job overpowered it. Hunting was the only thing she knew, it was what raised her. The only thing she loved more than hunting was danger. And this new opportunity was giving both. As far back as Crystal could remember, she and her mother had been running from danger; hunters always after them, an angry wolf pack on their tails and always moving because of the suspicious murders. Crystal wasn't thrilled to be hells personal messenger but she couldn't attack anyone out of pure instinct anymore. Not after that little boy.  
While unlocking the door to the hotel room, the duffle bag filled with everything a hunter would ever need dropped on the ground. She kicked it through the open door and walked over to the window, closing the curtains. This was an attempt to try and block out some of the sunlight that started peeking through into the room. As the leather jacket slid off her shoulders and onto a chair close to the bed, she flopped down face first into the rock hard mattress. A small groan of discomfort was let out from her throat. Laying on the bed, half asleep, Crystal noticed something that slipped her mind on the drive back to the hotel. Rolling over, she rested her hand on her stomach. A smile arose when she felt no hunger. Crystal assumed that this was the feeling of control. No need for anything that had to do with hearts or even blood. And with the lack of needing to eat, sleep slowly drifted over her.


	2. Bled Dry

About a week had passed since the deal was made between Crystal and Crowley. Waiting for Crowley’s call wasn’t a priority in her books though, she decided to look up some local disappearances. Hoping for a hunt, Crystal opened her laptop and started the search for adventure. She came across a few ghost hauntings but wanted something more. A challenge. Something to test her skills. After an hour of searching a pattern started to occur in a couple of the deaths. The victims seemed to have committed suicide and never had any contact with each other but were still all connected. The local police found small knife incisions on the sides of each of the victims necks. Most people wouldn’t even take a second look at the knife wounds since the cases were suicides, but Crystal knew how to cover up a murder way too well to overlook this small detail. The killings all seemed to be placed around a month apart from each other, which had also captured her attention. The good news for Crystal was that it was close to the one month mark for a new victim, giving her an opportunity to catch whatever it is killing these people. Deciding to take a well deserved break, she picked up the bag of hunting equipment and headed into town for a hamburger.  
The drive there was peaceful, clearing her head of all thoughts. Pulling into the parking lot of the Biggerson’s Restaurant, a couple police officers walked in the building and Crystal silenced the police radio mounted to her truck’s dashboard. Looking out the window she was seated beside, she watched the local residents walk up and down the streets, living their normal lives, wondering if all hunters loved their job or if she was one of the rare few that did. Taking a bite out of the juicy hamburger that was placed in front of her, she forced it down her throat with a hard swallow. She crunched up her face not understanding why food, the thing she loved, had betrayed her. With every bite Crystal took she wanted to throw up more and more but knew she had to eat something because it had been 3 days since her last meal. Starting to pick up and nibble on the french fries piled on the plate she tried her best to ignore the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly the 2 police officers across the restaurant jumped to their feet and quickly paid for the food they had eaten, rushing out the door to their cruiser in the parking lot. As soon as they turned on the blue and red lights she knew something was up. Paying for her food and zipping up the leather jacket she was currently wearing, Crystal casually walked over to her police radio and turned it on. Hearing the location of the nearest accident, she started to drive and got her badge ready.  
As cop cars and police tape surrounded the house, Crystal lifted the banner and started to walk towards it. “FBI Forensics”, she said showing her badge to the officer near the tape, not even looking at him. She proceeded to the upstairs level noticing that that was where most of the activities were taking place. Crystal headed straight for the bathroom that had officers walking in and out of the doorway. She wasn’t surprised to see another body placed on the floor with the same neck injuries as the others before it. Crouching down to take a closer inspection she noticed that for a slit wrist and neck suicide, there wasn’t nearly enough blood. Even if some did go down the sink drain they would have passed out and it would start to pool around the body more than it did. And with that investigation she already knew what she was dealing with --Vampires. Probably around 3 of them to be able to survive off such little blood for the time period of a month. Taking a drive around the outside of town she found her Vamp hideout in an old looking cabin not too far from the murder vics locations.  
Crystal entered the cabin with some caution searching the first level for all of her points of exit. She then slowly opened the door to the basement, following the smell of blood that her nose picked up outside the building. Down the stairs there were 3 people huddled up in the darkest corner of the open room. Just as she thought, there only seemed to be 3 of the bloodsucking bastards. Gripping the machete tighter in her hand she quietly approached the sleeping group of vampires. When something made the old wooden floor creak behind her, she quickly turned around and found herself flying through the air and smashing into the wall across the room. A man with dark hair and brown eyes stood in front of her. Looking down with a puzzled look and she could sense the anger in his eyes.  
“Why are you trying to kill my family?”, he questioned.  
“Cause my dad never liked the way you barbecued your meat --neighbor--”, Crystal replied grinning at the angry look she caused him to adopt, “He always thought it was a bit raw.”  
The vampire picked her up by the collar of her jacket and pinned her against the wall. “What have we done to your kind to deserve this attack? We keep our distance from werewolf scum like you.”  
“I could care less. You kill people, therefore, I’m gonna kill you. And everyone else in this house like you”, Crystal informed the man, pushing him away from herself and holding the machete against his neck. He started to laugh and the other 3 vampires started to form a half circle around the area where the two of them stood. Taking a quick glance around she noticed that each one of them was ready to attack. Bringing her attention back to the man in front of her, who had stopped laughing.  
“A Werewolf-Hunter. How pathetic. What happened? Daddy killed your family?”, he said with a sarcastic sympathetic look on his face.  
With a swift movement of Crystal’s arm his head dropped to the floor and her eyes changed. “Yes”, she answered coldly.  
The next 3 vampires weren’t as easy as the first but she got the job done, like always. Crystal sat propped up against one of the walls of the basement trying to regain a little bit more control of her wolf instincts. She watched as the long nails retracted back into her skin and her vision became clearer. Looking at the blood splatters running across the walls and floor she smiled. It had been a long time since she took on that many enemies at once and it gave her the perfect rush that she was looking for. Before pulling herself off the ground, she analyzed the various cuts on her body. None looking too serious she took each of the bodies, with the pieces that were missing from them, and burnt them in the backyard. Returning to her hotel room after a long day of work she relaxed in the shower. Washing off what felt like the weight of her job, heavy on her shoulders.


	3. Qualifications

Crystal relaxed underneath the running water of the shower. Letting it wash away all of her fear, anger, stress, pain --everything. Exiting the shower she patted herself dry with a towel and slipped on some new, clean clothes. She walked out to the hotel room bed and leaned back against the headboard, clicking on the T.V above the dresser. After a few minutes of watching the news, she got up to grab a beer when suddenly Crystal’s sinuses burnt from the strong smell of sulfur. With a change of her eyes, she quickly turned around and pinned the demon to the closest wall. Once realizing who it was she instantly pulled back the arm that ran across his chest and pinned him. He let out a slight chuckle and readjusted his black jacket. Crystal gave him a once over look and proceeded to open the beer bottle and drink it.  
“Do you finally need me to run an errand for you Crowley?”, she asked leaning on the end of the bed.  
He looked at her with a smirk and sat down beside her on the bed. “Not yet darling. You need to earn that privilege.”  
“Then why are you here”, Crystal asked, taking a long swig from the beer.  
“I thought I’d pop in and see how you’re doing. Looked like a rather intense fight you had with those Vampires --Made me curious about a few things.”  
Crystal cocked her head to the side and looked puzzled for a second. “Do you always monitor your hunters this closely or is it just me”, she replied sarcastically.  
Crowley looked at the T.V, not bothering to reply. She let out a frustrated grunt after a few long minutes and got up from the bed. “Okay, not that I don’t enjoy quality time with a demon or anything, but why did you really come here? What ‘few things’ are you curious about?”, she asked, trying to break the awkward silence.  
“Your past”, he quickly replied, suddenly interested in her topic choice. With a snap of his fingers the T.V flickered off and he started to wander around the room.  
Crowley could see Crystal’s entire body tense up at the mention of his interest. Crystal knew that Crowley knew some events about her past but still didn’t trust telling a demon. She thought over what to say carefully. What parts she should leave out and what parts that he probably already knew. Leaning up against the wall with a loud ‘thud’ she glanced up at where Crowley stood, trying to assess what he already knew by his stance. “Where do you want to begin?”  
He paused for a second and stared at Crystal with a look of concentration. “Let’s start with your parents’ names.”  
“The very beginning huh. I don’t have a father. My mother raised me by herself for the most part...”  
“You still need 2 people to have a child”, Crowley butted in knowing that she was going to avoid telling him as much information as possible. Which was understandable.  
Crystal glared at him quickly before answering, “Jane Black was my mother’s name. And my father was some Hunter or whatever. His name was John Winchester or something like that.”  
“Winchester? That name sounds familiar...”  
“It’s a very nice looking rifle. Makes for a popular name.”  
“No something else about it... --Anyways, how does a hunter end up with a werewolf daughter?”  
“Thought that was obvious. He didn’t use protection”, Crystal replied sarcastically with a smirk and was meet with Crowley’s unimpressed look.  
“He was in town searching for a werewolf. What he didn’t know was that there was a pack of ‘em in the town and that my mother was one of them. Kept her safe for the most part --he didn’t even suspect that she was a wolf. After John got what he came for, he took off and my mom never saw him again till I was about 12 years old. He happened to be staying in the same town as us and --he caught onto my leftovers trail-- because I was sloppy with my work I got my mother killed.”  
By the time she stopped talking Crowley was standing just a few feet in front of her. “Why didn’t he kill you too? Not to be rude...”  
Crystal sighed, “Cause he still doesn’t know I exist. My mother told me how much she loved me, that it wasn’t my fault that a hunter found us and that I had to take care of myself from now on. That I had to use everything that she taught me to survive. She packed a bag of clothing and a gun for me, gave me all the money we had and told me not to look back. To never look back.”  
Crowley leaned against the wall next to her and looked down at his feet. “How are you so sure that she’s dead?”  
Crystal tried to erase the flashbacks that started slowly flooding her mind. “I heard the gunshot. Jane Black is dead.”  
The silence was killing Crystal inside. She wanted to crawl out of her own skin and run away. Anything that didn’t involve her past life and her new life colliding with each other. She had never told anyone about her life aside from her friend Gabe. For the most part she always played the role of a normal human being and stuck with it, never revealing her true self.  
Her thoughts were all stopped when she heard 4 almost silent words fall from Crowley’s lips. “It’s Not Your Fault.”  
Crystal shot her head up in absolute shock. Did the King of the Crossroads honestly just try to comfort her? Did he actually sympathize with her over her past? Did he, a demon, actually care? Crowley meet Crystal’s eyes with a look of respect, “You were young but you’ve learnt from your mistakes and became stronger. You have become the best. And ever since you were 12 you’ve been on your own. You can take care of yourself. That’s all that matters now, you can’t change your past Crystal.”  
Crystal still was in too much shock to speak. Crowley began to wander around the room again, inspecting everything that he passed by.  
As she let out a quiet amused laugh she finally found her words, “Thank you, Crowley.” She threw out the empty beer bottle and opened a new one, offering it to Crowley, “I know it’s probably not your taste buuutt...”  
“Thanks but I am more of the hard liquor type”, he declined with a slight smile.  
“So am I. Love a good whiskey. A bit out of my budget range though”, she said trying to start a new conversation, not aimed at her past.  
“Do a good job working for me and you’ll get plenty of good whiskey.”  
“When will that start by the way? Me hunting for you?”  
“Whenever you’re ready darling. To me you seem pretty cut out for the work that I’ll be giving you.”  
“Can I start tomorrow?”  
“Of course”, Crowley said before disappearing in front of her.  
Crystal laid on top of the bed and started thinking about certain events that have happened to her throughout her life so far. But now she knew that Crowley didn’t know about the one thing that only mattered to her. He didn’t know about Gabe. The only person that she trusted and loved. He knew everything about Crystal and would protect her against anything that he thought was a threat. She knew that he wasn’t completely human because Gabe was too strong. Too understanding and accepting whenever she told him anything. Especially when she told him that she was a werewolf. But she did not care, he’s a good man and they both always have each others backs. He took care of her when she was 16, saving her from an injury that almost killed her. She owed it to him to at least keep in contact with him and be his friend.  
She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her pants and clicked on his name in her contact list. Crystal sent him a text message, hoping that she’d be able to arrange a meet up with her best friend. Her only friend.


	4. Changes

Crystal jumped over a fallen log and stood still. Crouching closer to the ground she looked for any trace of the man she was hunting. The wind was too vicious for any of the man’s footprints to be left behind. Her nose scrunched up as her nostrils flared trying to catch any scent coming from him. She knew that time was running out and that his trail was only growing colder. Closing her eyes she completely tuned into the only sense that would give the location of where the man could be. The wind stopped and the forest went silent. It was nearing the last light of day, with hope her prey would trip due to his eyesight becoming less and less reliable. Crystal twitched her ear and slightly turned her head to one side. The echo of a cracked tree branch rang through her ears and she began running as fast as she could towards the noise. All that she focused on was her breathing and the movements in between the trees that crossed in her path. Then she saw him off to the one side of the trees. He was a skinny man of about average height, darting over logs and between old broken trees. She made her way over to him so that she was just a few feet behind him. Just as her hands turned to sharp claws the man made a quick dodge to one side of a tree. Crystal jumped on the tree digging her claws down its trunk before kicking off and kneeing the man between both of his shoulder blades, sending them both tumbling to the hard forest floor. She got up and stretched out her neck and shoulders before pursuing the man whom attempted to crawl away.  
“Please stop. Sometimes you just need to know when to fold your cards”. But rather than stopping the man kept crawling, begging for her to let him go. Saying that he’ll never make the same mistake again. “One thing you’re not understanding here is that --You don’t get a second chance”, she explained to him coldly.  
She wished that Crowley came soon so that she didn’t have to hear him whine. Normally she would be more sympathetic towards her victims but Crowley kept his word and made sure that they all had done something horrible. This guy murdered his ex-wife and son because she moved on and started dating someone else. No reason to kill her or his own son, who had nothing to do with anything. Crystal glanced down at the crawling man that she was slowly walking along side.  
“Another soul for you to reap to hell”, she spoke as her eyes traveled up to Crowley’s.  
“Thank you darling. You’re doing a great job.”  
Crystal began to murmur as Crowley stepped closer, “Great job. I’m doing a frickin’ fantastic job. Tracked the guy in an hour of arriving, chased him for another hour through this bloody forest, kneed him in the back to take him down and then had to wait for your sorry ass to show up. Yeah, I’m doing a great job.”  
“Now now sweetheart, you know how much I appreciate the work you do for me”, he said giving her a warm and comforting smile. Crystal rolled her eyes and bent down to raise the man to his knees then took a few steps back from him. “Now Mr. Williams, your 10 years have come to an end. Any last words?”  
“Go to hell you son of a bitch!”, the man yelled at Crowley while looking him straight in the eyes.  
“I’m already there”, Crowley replied snapping his fingers. The man’s head twisted around and he fell to the ground. As Crowley lowered his hand, the ground around Mr. Williams' corpse started to glow red. When the light disappeared the only remains left were ashes from where the body and leaves used to lay.  
Crystal walked towards Crowley’s position and crossed her arms. He avoided making any eye contact with her and sighed.  
“2 weeks Crowley. 2 weeks since you promised me that you’d find a way to modify our deal.”  
“I know. It’s just that I’ve only been able to come up with one idea, but it might not be to your liking.”  
“I don’t care. I need to know all the options otherwise I’ll die!”, she said uncrossing her arms.  
“Fine.”  
With a snap of his fingers, Crystal suddenly felt disoriented. She grabbed onto the chair in front of her trying to regain some balance. She hated it when he just zapped them places without telling her. She could tell that they were in his office by the way that the room was decorated. It looked almost like a fancy business office that would be at someone’s house, which when she thought about it, was exactly what it was to him. She stood up and shot a dirty look towards Crowley, who sat in his chair watching her with amusement.  
“Watch it Crowley, one day I might just kill you.”  
“No you wouldn’t darling. You like my charming personality too much.”  
A small smile spread across her face knowing that what he said was true. As much as she hated demons, Crowley felt different. He acted more like a business man rather than a demon. And even though he would never admit it, his interactions with Crystal were less like a business partner and more like a friend.  
Once she gained control of her mind, that was still kind of spinning from the journey, a look of worry appeared on her face. Crowley stood up and ended up leaning on the desk directly before her.  
“Fine. I’ll stop teleporting you place without your knowing of it. Happy?”, he claimed while leaning down and rubbing her shoulder a bit.  
“It’s not that. It’s the fact that I can’t keep forcing myself to eat for the rest of my life. I’ll die without food but my body doesn’t want the food. So please tell me your plan to save me Crowley...”, she gently asked looking up at him.  
He hesitated for a few seconds before he spoke, “Alright, I’m going to tell you the benefits of this idea first then we’ll discuss --everything else... You may develop some --ahh powers-- that would make you twice as deadly as you are now. And you also would be able to survive without ever eating again. Plus, you’d become slightly immortal...  
Crystal stared at Crowley not believing a single word that came out of his mouth. Everything he just said was too good to be true and sounded like bullshit. She let out a breathy laugh before replying to him. “So... what exactly are the downfalls to this deal? Cause this is too good of a deal --Even for you.”  
“Well --it’d be in the form of a deal so I would get something in return. To be able to do all these things would mean that you become part demon. I can’t find any other way to fix you aside from this.”  
“Crowley, I’m not dying and letting you torture me in hell just so that I become ‘part demon’.”  
“That’s not how that would work sweetheart. I’d give you part of a demon soul --You would have part of that demon inside you forever... Almost incasing your own soul with it. This --should-- work but it has never been done before.”  
Crystal thought it over for about 5 minutes and Crowley waited for her answer silently. Allowing her to think and take as much time as she needed. She knew that even though a demon would kind of be partly in her, that she wouldn’t become a demon herself... just have all the benefits of one.  
“I thought demons didn’t have souls? And what could you possibly get out of this deal? Cause I’m not selling my soul for this.”  
Crowley let out a chuckle, “Demons have twisted, tortured things that used to be souls. It’s not exactly a soul but it is, technically.”  
“What would you get from this deal?”, she gave him a stern look while standing up, knowing that he was avoiding the question. He looked her in the eyes and took a few steps closer to her.  
“I would ask you to --ahh--”  
“Go on Crowley.”  
“To... be my queen when I take over hell”, he coughed a bit when the words left his mouth.  
Crystal couldn’t help but laugh. She tried her hardest not to but was unsuccessful at controlling it. Before he could turn around she tried asking him why but was still gaining her breath. She grabbed his upper arm and stood in front of his path. “Why would you want me as your queen? Out of all the people in the world and all the demons in hell; why me?”  
He was silent considering how he could explain to her his reasoning, but he himself did not really understand his choice. It suddenly made sense to Crystal. Why he was always more patient with her than others, why he protected her, why he always tried to accommodate her and why he always kept her close to his side. Crowley, whether he knew it or not, had a thing for her and didn’t want to lose the relationship between them.  
Crystal removed her hand from his arm and quickly glanced down at her feet. “What does the Queen of Hell do anyways?”, she asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
“If anything were to happen to the King, she would take over hell in his place. She may also help him rule if he wanted.”  
“Ok. I’ll make the deal --But first I want to know which demon is going to be apart of me until the end of time.”  
Crowley gave her one of his devilish smirks. “Only the best for the best darling. I’d give you part of my own soul. Of course I’ll also train you.”  
“Deal”, she said without hesitation and a smile, stepping closer. He smiled and pulled her close to himself. Quickly glancing from her eyes to her lips, he leaned down and kissed her slowly. Not letting go of her even after the kiss was done. The smirk remaining on his face.  
“We have to keep this deal between us. I have the feeling that Azazel wouldn’t agree with what I’m doing”, he warned her quietly. He held Crystal tighter as his eyes turned bright red and he leaned down to kiss her again. She went limp in his arms and as he pulled away there were traces of red smoke leaving both of their mouths. Crowley snapped his fingers, picking her up once at their destination and laying her down on a hotel room bed. He sat down on the armchair beside the bed and watched her as she slept, sipping on a glass of amber colored whiskey.


	5. Crossroad Blues

Crystal’s body twitched and jumped as flashes of her transformations rushed through her head. Images of her various victims crowded her mind like before and after pictures. One moment she’d see them perfectly normal, flashes of when she first met them. The next she would only see the end result of when she was done with them. She growled and rolled over in the bed before she heard a gravely voice pierce through the memories. “Crystal. Wake up”, is all that it would say. It seemed to echo and become louder the more she resisted to obey. Her eyes flung open and she sat up, reaching for the hunting knife that usually was placed underneath her pillow. Sweat covered her face as her eyes focused on Crowley. With a deep breath her hands cupped around her face in an attempt to calm down.  
Crowley sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. “Another bad dream?”, he asked while trying to comfort her. Crystal only sighed and leaned into his shoulder. “Is there anything that helps take them away?”  
She looked up at him for a second and a small smile appeared on her face. “I have this one friend. --He took care of me when I was on Death’s door and the one thing that he would do was tell me stories each night until I fell asleep. Some were about his past and others were just... unbelievable. Things that, I think, he would make up. --Every time it got dark outside he’d tell me a story and lay down beside me in his bed... and that was the only time in my life that I slept without nightmares.”  
“What happened to him?”  
“I stayed with him for 3 years... He’s the closest thing to family I’ve got and I didn’t want him to be taken in as a murder suspect just because of me. So I left him. Every so often we’ll meet up but, I’ll never stick around too long”, she explained getting up from the bed and grabbing a juice box from the mini fridge.  
Crowley had a tiny hint of jealousy on his face but it was quickly covered by his business face. “I have a job that Azazel wants you to take. 2 Hunters are investigating the deaths that are being caused by our pups. Approach them as a fellow hunter, curious in the same case as them. Prevent them from finding out too much about our pooches”, Crowley directed her.  
“Awesome. Who am I looking for?”  
“Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Azazel has some history with them so he wants you to take care of this one.”  
“Mind zapping me to where I gotta go?”  
“Sure thing darling.” Crowley passed her the duffle bag that carried everything that she own. As she strapped it around her body, he reached out and touched her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she was standing across the street from a small café. Crowley leaned close to her ear and whispered a warning. “Azazel doesn’t take failure as kindly as I do, love.” As the last word left his mouth his scent was gone and she knew he was no longer behind her.  
She sat down at a table across from 2 good looking men in their early 20’s, not much older than herself. One was taller than the other and had long brown hair. The other had stunning green eyes and shorter hair that was formed into some type of messy faux hawk. As she read the local paper she noticed that the guys were talking about the same death that she just finished reading about. They murmured something about ‘Black Dogs’ being witnessed by the victim, and with that information she got up to introduce herself.  
“I couldn’t help but overhear you boys talking about the same case I’m working on. Always nice to run into other hunters --The names Criss”, she informed them and stuck out her hand to shake theirs.  
The boys looked at each other before responding. “I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam”, the one claimed while accepting the gesture. Sam gave a nod and a quick half smile as Crystal sat down next to Dean. Sam continued to fill Dean in on the information he found involving Black Dogs. Crystal pretended that everything she just heard was new information, even though she knew a lot more about them than she led on.  
“What’s the lore on it?”, Dean asked Sam.  
“It’s all pretty vague. I mean there’s spectacle black dogs all over the world, but some say they’re animal spirits others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are they’re, big, nasty...”  
“Yeah, but they could hump the crap outta your leg. Look at that one, huh”, Dean thought out loud, shooting a cocky smile at Sam and Crystal.  
She couldn’t help but giggle when she saw the picture he was indicating to. When she noticed Sam’s unimpressed face she got rid of the smile and looked down at her nails with a grin. Dean too dropped his goofy smile and tried justifying his comment. “What? They could.”  
Sam simply rolled his eyes and sighed. All Crystal could think about was how well these 2 brothers and her would get along.  
“What’s your next move? Investigate the vics last known location?”, she asked wanting to get the job done within the next few days.  
“Yep, sounds bout right. Our cover well be FBI. You got a badge?”, Dean asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course”, she answered giving him a playful smirk.  
“Actually, I think we’d get more information if we visit one of Sean Boyd’s business partners”, Sam suggested.  
“Ok... Our cover?”  
“Architectural Digest.”  
“Sounds good. I’ll follow you guys”, Crystal stated while leaving the table to go to her truck. As she left the restaurant, she stopped and took a long look at the black 1967 Impala parked next to the 1969 Dodge Charger that Crowley left for her. She checked her pockets, pulled out the keys to the Charger and unlocked the Driver’s side door. She took a quick look for her truck but soon occupied herself with the beautiful car in front of her. As Sam and Dean left the building she started up her new vehicle. Dean stood next to it and gawked in.  
“Nice ride.”  
“I know. Yours isn’t too bad either”, she replied with a smile.  
“Dean come on!”, Sam yelled from inside their car.  
Dean soon started the Impala and both cars were making their way to Boyd’s friend’s apartment.  
After interrogating both the co-worker and the people whom sent complaints into the local animal shelter, there was no doubt that the creature was a hellhound. Crystal knew that this was when her job was going to get tricky. She knew that the brothers couldn’t find out too much details on the hounds, but she also knew that the hounds had to be able to do their job. And she had no intent of stopping them from doing what they were born to do. She tracked down the hotel that doctor Silvia Perlman decided to hide at. Crystal knew that a hound would be at her doorstep within a few minutes but still wanted to make sure that the Winchester’s didn’t show up to the party. Within 5 minutes she saw a huge bulky black dog with bluish flames climbing up it’s legs. She stepped out of the car once recognizing the hound. The massive dog quickly turned it’s attention towards Crystal’s presence. It started to charge after her when it’s pure red eyes locked with hers. The hound jumped at her, almost throwing her to the ground with it’s weight. As it’s tail wagged and it’s tongue flickered in and out of it’s mouth, Crystal started to ruffle the fur on the dog’s neck.  
“Hello Romeo! Who’s a big bad lump of love? Yes you are --Yes you are!”  
The devilish dog panted happily and she tried to ignore the pain caused by his nails digging into her flesh. “Go get her boy”, Crystal ordered while pushing the hound off of her. She watched as it howled and scratched at the room. Finally busting through the window, screams rang from inside the room and Crystal started driving. She gave the brothers a call, asking to meet up. Ever since Crowley shared his soul with her, fire hasn’t had any affect on Crystal’s body. Almost as if she was immune to it’s heat, which was helpful but hard to hide from humans.  
Once Crystal arrived at their location she stepped out of the car and made her way over to the boys, who were talking about crossroad deals.  
“Shit”, she murmured to herself. They were already figuring out that the black dog was a hellhound. As she approached them, Sam and Dean started to argue over whether to let the hounds kill or to try and stop them.  
“We gotta find out if anyone else struck any bargains here.”  
“Great. So we gotta clean up these people’s mess for ‘em? I mean, they’re not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play ‘Let’s make a deal’”  
“So what, we should just leave them to die?”  
“Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save ‘em?”  
“Dean...”  
“Alright. Fine. Ritual’s like this, you gotta put your own photo in the mix right? So, this guy probably summoned the thing, let’s see if anyone inside knows him. --If he’s still alive”, Dean told Sam before walking towards the bar that they were parked outside of.  
Crystal walked up beside him and said, “For what it’s worth; I think we should just leave the case alone too. These people made their choice.” Dean just looked at her and smiled, relieved that someone agreed with him.  
After talking to a man inside, Crystal was able to get the name of the man who summoned the demon at the crossroad. Returning to her seat, she told Sam and Dean the acquired info and ordered them a drink. “So. How did you 2 become hunters?”, she said in attempt of starting a conversation with them.  
“Always have been since we were kids. Just part of the family business, Dad was a hunter and taught us to be hunters”, Dean explained, taking a mouth full of beer.  
“Ah, how did you become one?”  
“Well, Sam, I lived with my mom and she ended up being killed by a monster. I was young and the only way I could survive was by stealing and lying. As I got older, I started hunting --Wanting to rid the world of the bad things that go bump in the night. Seemed like I was perfect for the job”, she said, finding no reason to lie to them and no reason to tell them the full truth.  
“Hmmm. Seems like lots of hunters become what they are cause they’ve lost someone close to them”, Dean added in.  
“I’m sorry for your loss”, Sam said slightly scrunching up his forehead. Crystal nodded and smiled at him reassuringly. Dean and Crystal finished their beers and were waiting on Sam.  
“Did you ever find the thing that killed your mother?”, Dean asked, turning to face Crystal.  
“No... Just know his name --Winchester.”  
Dean and Sam looked at each other with a hint of confusion.  
“What really sucked was that he was my father.”  
“Huh. Our name’s are Winchester too”, Sam said looking at Crystal and finding very few of the same facial characteristics as their father. His eyes widening at the thought that raced through his mind.  
“Popular name I guess. --Sammy, you almost done there?”, Dean said impatiently.  
“Ah, ye-yeah. I’m done.”  
“Good. Let’s hit the road.”  
As the 3 approached the door that was labeled “4C”, Dean bent down and picked up some black powder sprinkled underneath the door. The door opened as the boys were starting to stand back up. The man who opened the door was the same one in the photo from the crossroad box. He had sprinkled Goofer Dust along his door in attempt to keep the hellhounds out. Crowley had told her about all the different items hellhounds liked and disliked. Information about hell that could become valuable some day and save her life he said.  
“George Daryl?”, Crystal asked the man in front of them.  
“I’m not buying anything.”  
The brothers quickly tried to change his mind by reveal the fact that they were hunters and wanted to help. When inside, George explained his story and how the demon stayed for another week making deals. Evan Hudson seemed to be the only person left on the hound’s 'to do' list. With that in mind, Crystal told the boys that she was going to check on the last surviving member of the crossroad's demon.  
She parked a little ways up the driveway, making sure that her car would be undetectable to the residents inside. She saw Romeo outside one of the side windows, barking at the man behind it. Crystal could hear a woman talking as she got closer to the window. She kneeled down and held Romeo in place, allowing the woman enough time to leave the house before letting go of the hound. After 5 minutes she started to make her way to the front door where she bumped into Sam and Dean. Crystal walked up behind them right as Dean kicked in the door.  
“What the hell Dean!”, Crystal yelled.  
“He locked the door, had to get in some way.”  
She made sure that the door stayed open as they chased after Evan. As the 3 of them walked in the same room as him, he sprung out from his hiding spot.  
“Please, don’t hurt me”, he begged.  
“We’re not gonna hurt you. Alright, we’re here to help you”, Sam reassured him.  
“We know all about the genius deal you made.”  
“What? How?”, the man asked extremely confused.  
Sam explained why they were there and Dean persuaded Evan to trust them. Evan then told the Winchesters how he made the deal to save his wife Julie from cancer. The boys left the room after a heated lecture from Dean about how selling your soul isn’t the right way to go. They were quickly followed by Crystal, whom had started to lose some of her people skills and didn’t want to be stuck in the room with the soon to be dog chow. In the hallway Sam talked about how Dean was behaving and that their father may have sold his soul in some sort of deal with a yellow eyed demon. The only demon that Crystal knew of with yellow eyes was Azazel, which explained why he sent her to supervise the hunt. Dean decided to go and find the crossroads demon that made these deals. Meanwhile, Sam, Evan and Crystal sealed the doors and windows with goofer dust. While she was sprinkling the dust along the door, she locked it but left the vent near it uncovered so that the hound had some way in. When the room was protected, Evan then had to stand in a goofer circle. Crystal had no faith that any of this would work. She had been chased down by a hellhound and nothing that Crowley told her worked for more than an hour. But she played along with Sam’s plan. When Romeo started attacking the door, everyone quickly stepped inside the circle.  
“Aw shit”, Crystal whispered as she pointed to the vent right before the grate busted off. She wanted Romeo to do his job but without harming Sam or Dean. The best way to do that was by keeping track of him and not letting him too close to Sam. The hound circled around them, scratching deep claw marks into the wooden floor. Suddenly a gust of wind started blowing into the room, eating away at the circle they stood in. As soon as the circle broke, everyone bolted down the hall and into a cramped laundry room. Pressing against the door with all their strength they tried to keep the hound at bay. With a sudden stop in it’s attacks and the distant panting of the demon dog, Crystal knew that he was retreating which meant that Dean was successful with making his deal. After a few minutes Dean had returned and seemed upset.  
“You ok?”, Crystal asked with a certain amount of concern.  
“I’m fine Criss”, Dean replied coldly.  
“Well, it seems like the dog is taken care of. So I’ll be leaving now. Here”, she handed Dean a business card with a number on the back, “In case you 2 get in over your heads.” She then left the house and started heading back to the closest hotel that was on the outskirts of town.  
Crystal was driving down the straight, pitch black road thinking about everything that had happened during her time with the Winchester brothers. She shook her head and cranked the song “Crossroads” by Eric Clapton that was coming from the radio. Her mind was clear and focused on the road.  
“Good job darling.”  
The car swiveled in between the 2 lanes and the wheels squealed as she tried recovering from the surprise visit. “Goddammit Crowley! What the hell!”  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Yeah, well, you did a pretty shitty job at that!”  
“I thought you could smell me?”  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really focused on smelling for demons in my car”, Crystal said, catching her breath. “Is Azazel pleased?”  
“Very much so.”  
“Do you want this black beauty back?”, she asked while patting the dashboard of the Charger.  
“Hmm. How badly do you want her?”, Crowley questioned with a lowered brow and a smirk.  
“Badly.”  
“She’s all yours, love.”  
Crystal wanted to jump up and down like a little school girl but managed to control her excitement. She looked over and smiled at Crowley. “Thank you sir.”  
He nodded and then his scent was gone. Crystal kept the huge smile on her face as she pulled up to her hotel room. She opened the door and pulled out her pistol that was in the back rim of her pants. She could sense someone else in the room. She looked around the corner and saw a pile of empty candy wrappers on the table.  
“Gabriel? --Long time no see”, she said with a smile as she lowered her gun.


	6. Cerberus

Gabriel stood up from the bed that he was laying on with open arms. Crystal ran over to him and gave a huge hug, squeezing him half to death and burying her head into his chest. He let out a forced laugh and wrapped his arms around her.  
“You know, air is a good thing to keep in your lungs”, he said letting out a fake cough.  
“Shut up Gabe. I haven’t seen you in 2 years, let me hug you.”  
“Fine. Fine”, Gabriel sighed, dropping his arms to the sides of his body.  
Crystal let out a frustrated groan and stepped away from him. “You’re an ass”, she stated while crossing her arms across her chest.  
“Wha...?”  
“3 weeks ago I sent you that text, Gabe. 3 weeks --No response, no call... nothing.”  
“Ok, I have a perfectly good explanation for that. Ummm --I was uh--”  
“Gabriel! I thought you were dead! Almost 2 and a half years and you couldn’t respond to a text message within a week’s time? It would have taken literally 30 seconds”, Crystal was pacing around the room at this point. Gabriel followed behind her until he finally reached out and stopped her from walking, turning her body to face him.  
“Crissy, I’m sorry”, he said sincerely, looking into her eyes. She looked down and hugged him again.  
“You’re here now... That’s what matters”, she said letting him go, “You’re my only family. You know that I’d fall apart without you.”  
“I know --You’re weak as a kitten without me”, he said with a comforting grin. Crystal punched him in the arm and walked over to her duffle bag. Reaching in she pulled out a bag of chocolate bars and threw it at Gabriel. A huge smile crossed his face and a look of gratitude.  
“I still think that you’re an angel, you know.”  
“Whhaat? No way --Those don’t exist”, he rejected, taking a bite out of one of the chocolate bars.  
Crystal smiled and shook her head. As she opened a beer, Gabriel stood behind her, concern written all over his face. “What have you done?”  
“I. Don’t. Know.”  
Gabriel and Crystal have always had a special bond, to the point where it was telepathic. Gabriel always knew what she was thinking and in return Crystal always knew how he would react. This made it perfect when they went hunting together. There was never any mistakes made and they created the best team on the face of the planet. Plus Gabriel would make their victims believe the most ridiculous scenarios. Crystal viewed him as her older goofy brother, but had no idea how he thought of her. Honestly she didn’t care, the relationship they had was amazing and she wouldn’t intentionally do anything to ever ruin it.  
“The hunger became harder to control. I ended up killing a little boy Gabe, I had to do something...”, she said trying to explain why she was what she was.  
“Babe, you could’ve came to me. --I could’ve helped you.”  
“I don’t want to drag you into my problems, Gabriel. And I wanted more control over my instincts... Making the deal seemed like the only way of achieving that.”  
“You don’t even know what I am. I could’ve taken it away!”, Gabriel walked away frustrated. He hated the thought that a demon was using Crystal and turning her into something she wasn’t. Out of all the things that could manipulate her, it happens to be one of the twisted creatures that his brother made. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Keeping his eyes from changing to a bright blue, he quickly turned around and pulled Crystal into a hug. His eyes started glowing and he closed them tightly.  
“I’m sorry”, she whispered into his shoulder, “But I don’t want to be the burden that kills you.”  
Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders and leaned back. His eyes were filled with sadness and his stare was slowly breaking Crystal’s heart. “You. Will. NEVER. Be a burden on me, Crissy. --What breaks my heart is that you honestly believe you are.”  
She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She knew that Gabriel could read her mind but couldn’t provide him with the false thought that she wasn’t a burden. She couldn’t even give him the hope that what he said felt true in Crystal’s mind. She knew that she wasn’t strong enough to protect him, so the only way to save him would be by staying away. She took another long gulp of her beer before placing it beside the pile of candy wrappers on the bedside table. Her attention was directed back at Gabe when she heard his voice.  
“Didn’t find John yet, huh?”  
“Nope --Find anything on him?”  
“Only the names of his kids.”  
“Hmm. What’s their names?”  
Gabriel brought a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. “Well the oldest is Dean and the other one’s Sam. He also has ano--”  
“What?! Are you sure those are their names?”  
“Uh. Yeah, Dean and Sam Winchester. Why?”  
Crystal was silent for a few minutes. “I just worked a job with them...”, she said looking up with anger and betrayal. Gabriel’s face dropped and he knew that there would be no calming Crystal down. He’s seen that face one too many times before.  
“Ok Crystal. I’m gonna leave, but I want you to text me when you’re feeling --well-- stable. Ok? I’ll come and visit again.”  
Crystal brushed off some of the anger building up in her so that she could say goodbye. “Alright Gabe. Be safe”, she said leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Always am sweetheart”, he said with a wink.  
Crystal heard the sound of ruffling feathers as she walked out the door but ignored it. She felt too angry, too betrayed by Crowley and too vengeful to concentrate on anything. The only thought running through her mind was getting as far away as possible and to the closest forest.  
As she started running along the dirt road a few miles away from her hotel she collapsed. She screamed as she felt her bones expanding in her arms and chest. Crystal made a quick recovery and started bolting towards the woods ahead of her. Dropping to her knees in the middle of the forest, she screamed again as most of her body’s bones shifted into a new form. Pain shot through her whole body, causing her eyes to change to a bright red and her teeth to become sharp points. Crystal’s back hunched a bit as she started to feel fur and thick muscles rip through her own. A nightmarish howl escaped her throat and she leaned down on her hands. While Crystal’s back legs kicked out from underneath her, she fell on to her side. Thrashing amongst the leaves her claws reached up and ripped through her clothing. Sounds of snapping bones echoed through the forest and Crystal’s skin started to tear. She flipped back on to her hands and feet, stretching as her jaw snapped into its new place. Finally she felt no pain. Her long ears twitched at the sound of flames. During her first step forward she could see deep red flames and black smoke radiating from her form. Crystal’s new wolf stood still, letting out a howl that would make every demon in hell quake with fear. Everything looked blurry but she soon adjusted. The claws of her wolf scrapped along the forest floor and almost melted the leaves they touched. She looked straight and took off with lightning speed, eager to test out the new abilities that she had adopted.  
Daylight started to shine through the trees, hitting Crystal’s eyes and causing them to burn. She closed her eyes, still too weak to stand or try and figure out where she was. The cold breeze made her shiver as it hit her still sensitive skin. She leaned forward on her hands, giving her legs less pressure to deal with. Mind racing, she couldn’t focus on anything. Everything felt heavy to her, even the dirt that was left over on her skin. Crystal felt sudden warmth cover her body. The change in temperature forced her to open her eyes to see what caused it. As she looked over at her shoulders, a black trench coat was placed upon them. She then felt Crowley’s hands on her arms pulling her to her feet. Crystal closed her eyes once standing and fell back into Crowley, who held her body with one arm and lifted up her legs with the other. He gazed at Crystal’s face once he was sure that there was no chance of him dropping her. Her head rolled towards his chest as her one arm reached up to wrap around the back of his neck. Without any movement from the both of them, Crowley had teleported Crystal back to his mansion. He carefully walked over to his bed and pulled back the sheets, resting her under them. After making sure that she was completely covered he disappeared and within seconds reappeared with all her belongings.  
An expression of disappointment was plastered on his face. There was one thing that he never intended on doing, and that was changing the person he admired.


	7. Desires

Crystal’s eyes slowly opened and immediately recognized where she was. She had woken up in Crowley’s bed for the seventh time this week. As she sighed and rolled onto her back, she raised her head to look at Crowley who had just entered the room. The dark wooden doors shut gently behind him and he met Crystal’s eyes with a smirk. She quickly rolled her eyes at him and made sure that there was barely any of her skin showing. While the demon made his way to one side of the bed, she watched him and turned on to her one side to face him. His eyes traveled along the sheet that was covering her, gazing at the outline of her body and letting his imagination run wild. All he could hear was the sound of her voice as it filled the room.  
“Hey Crowley --You don’t happen to have a spare shirt I can borrow, do you?”, Crystal asked as she looked around the room for anything she could cover herself with. With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, a neat pile of clothing appeared in front of her. “Thank you.”  
She turned her back towards Crowley and got out of bed. She swiftly put all the clothing on but noticed that he didn’t provide her with any pants. She walked over to him and put out her hand, motioning for him to give her something.  
“Ha ha. Very funny Crowley. Do you mind?”, she said, curling and extending her fingers.  
“Sorry, but I can’t do that darling.”  
“What? Why!”  
“Cause, today’s lesson is learning how to get what you want.”  
Crystal squinted slightly at him before doing up the buttons of his black shirt that she was wearing. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her now, seeing her in almost nothing but his shirt was pushing him over the edge. She could see that he was slowly losing self control and decided to change the topic, quickly.  
“Umm... Do you think of me as your pet, Crowley?”, she said scratching her head, remembering a certain feeling that she couldn’t quite replicate.  
He was silent for a few moments before answering. “Nooo... Why would I ever think that”, he said with sarcasm in his voice.  
“Ok... So... When I’m in my wolf form --Do you treat me like your pet dog?”  
“What? No!”, he replied quickly, only looking at her for a second before looking around the room.  
“I frigin’ knew it! Crowley! I can’t believe you!”, Crystal yelled as she walked away from him.  
“What?!”  
“You treat me like a DOG! You let me play fetch with your clients, bring me back to your room and let me sleep on your bed as you read a frigin’ book! And --and did you pet me?!”, Crystal turned sharply to face him after dropping one of his books on the bedside table. She stood in silence until he answered her.  
“Ok! Yes, I did pet you! And I call her Juliet”, Crowley finally spat out.  
Crystal went to storm past him and into the bathroom but was stopped by an immense amount of pain. She grabbed her ribcage as she remembered more of last night’s events. Leaning her back up against a wall, she whimpered and Crowley came close to her. Before she could move away, his hands undid 2 of the buttons near the middle of the shirt. Crystal’s eyes never left his as a hand entered the shirt and was placed right on top of the area that was throbbing. She felt her skin heat up, almost as if it was burning under his touch. As she winced in pain, he pushed her against the wall with all of his weight. Pushing her head into his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming, she struggled against his grip. Finally the pain was gone. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Crowley, who still had her pinned to the wall.  
“I guess that horse kicked me pretty bad last night, huh”, Crystal said with a small shy smile, thinking of how stupid it was that her wolf didn’t sense it nearby.  
Crowley did nothing but lean down and kiss her roughly. Crystal kissed him back and her one hand ran up the back of his neck. His hand started to calmly make its way higher up her shirt as he attacked her neck. Crystal didn’t understand why, but she was enjoying every little thing that Crowley was doing to her. Suddenly, Crowley stopped everything that he was doing and took a few steps back. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop but she could tell by the blank look on his face that he had lost control for a few minutes.  
“So Crowley --Was that what you wanted?”, she asked, mimicking his accent and mocking him for what he said earlier.  
He reached under one of the pillows and grabbed her hunting knife. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed the blade along his left arm, letting the blood slowly drip down it. Crystal knew that this meant he wanted to start teaching her a new trick. She sighed when she was close to him and lifted the fresh wound to her mouth, drinking all the blood that poured out of it. Even though she never got hungry anymore, she had always loved the taste of blood. And demon blood was about a hundred times better than anything else, but Crowley’s tasted the best.  
When she finished, her eyes flashed red and slowly faded back to normal. She could feel power and adrenaline rushing through her veins.  
“Whenever you’re ready, love”, Crowley’s gruff voice said, bringing her focus back to him.  
Crystal smiled at Crowley mysteriously, eyes filled with danger, and their training began.  
After learning how to get everything she ever wanted at the snap of her fingers, Crystal decided to call up Gabriel. As soon as the phone rang she could smell him, followed by the sound of feathers behind her. His arms wrapped around her and threw her into the air. Catching her bridle style, he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.  
“Hey baby doll! What’s up?”, Gabriel said with a big smile.  
“Lots!”, Crystal replied laughing.  
“Good! Lots to talk about then.”  
They both sat down on the stone wall outside of Crowley’s mansion. And Gabriel was happy to see that Crystal was feeling better from his last visit.  
“So Gabe, Crowley has been teaching me how to utilize the demon part of me.”  
“Of course he has. Wouldn’t want to miss out on taking advantage over a creature as beautiful as yourself”, he said with a sigh.  
“If anything I’m taking advantage of him. He made me his queen.”  
“So?”  
“Soooo --If anything happens to him I take over hell. I mean, the demons are already scared of me because of how strong I am! And if something does happen to him... then maybe I could confine the demons to just purely making deals or find a way to --I don’t know-- make sure they can never leave hell”, Crystal tried to explain but already knew that no matter what her reasoning was, he’d never agree with it.  
“It’s your life Crissy, I’m not gonna tell you what to do with it... --What type of things have you learned?”  
“Well; I can teleport now! And my wolf is some type of Alpha Hellhound now! She looks so beautiful... Plus! I can exorcise demons with my mind! And I just learned how to get what I want by snapping my fingers! And!”, Crystal listed, practically jumping up and down.  
“Whoa whoa! Calm down Crissy! You’re gonna explode if you keep going on like that”, he said with a chuckle, “Those are some very useful abilities.”  
“I can see what you really are now. --If I wanted to.”  
He sat in silence for a second with a worried look.  
“I’ve always known that you were my guardian angel, Gabriel”, Crystal said giving him a sideways hug.  
Gabriel wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. “I always will be babe.”  
They sat there for a minute before Gabriel spoke again, ruining the relaxing moment.  
“Oh! I decided to pay the Winchesters a visit, since they’re your half-brothers and all. Can’t say they were too happy with me though...”  
“What? How did you do that?”  
“With a bunch of odd deaths all in the same town they were in”, he answered with a smirk.  
“That would do it”, she replied with a laugh.  
“I gotta say --I like that Dean guy. I wouldn’t mind hanging with him... But Sam, ugh, he’s got a stick up his ass. The guy is a total downer.”  
Crystal found it funny that Gabriel felt the same way about the brothers that she did. She knew that if she decided to ever meet up with them again, Dean would always be her favorite out of the 2.  
“Wait, so how come they just let you go?”, she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
“Well they didn’t. They “killed” me”, Gabriel explained with air quotations.  
Crystal sighed with a laugh. Covering her eyes with one hand she asked, “Did you pose as a Trickster again?”  
“BINGO!”, he shouted, making Crystal shake her head side to side slightly.  
Both Crissy and Gabe stood up and said their goodbyes, hugging each other tightly. No matter how angry they were at each other they would always say goodbye with a hug. It was a protocol for if one of them died and they never saw each other again, so the last thing they would remember is being embraced by the other. The thought of death was always on their minds since they were hunters.  
Walking into the mansion, Crystal could hear the sound of Azazel’s loud and angry voice. She headed down the hallway to where Crowley’s office was and stood outside of it. She listened to what he was upset about, since whenever he got angry at a demon Crystal usually ended up being the one to dismantle them. Crystal firmly walked in once she realized that Crowley was the demon that was getting the ear full of threats.  
“I let you keep your little pet and then you turn around and train her to kill demons! It’s as if you want to die Crowley! If that’s the case then I’ll get your mutt to kill you right now!”, Azazel yelled, slamming his hands down on Crowley’s desk.  
“I wouldn’t do that Azazel. You look like a much tastier chew toy”, Crystal’s stern voice caused both Crowley and Azazel to look towards her.  
Azazel laughed and turned back to Crowley. “You’re feeding it demon blood now? I think I’ve let this little experiment go on long enough”, he said, walking over to Crystal.  
Crystal backed up until she hit the wall behind her. She flashed her eyes red and bared her teeth as Azazel advanced in her direction. Her claws grew effortlessly as her teeth became sharp daggers. It seemed that the more demon blood she drank, the easier her transformations became. The first one is always the hardest but now she just needed to think of changing and it happened. Crystal went to take a step forward but was blocked by Crowley, who now stood in between her and Azazel. He lifted his hand and swiftly moved it to one side, sending Azazel flying through the air.  
“I’m done taking orders from you. Don’t go near her again”, Crowley said before moving closer to where Azazel laid. Before Crowley could get too close, he disappeared.  
“Crowley... Now he’s going to kill you”, Crystal stated as he walked back over to her, hands in his pockets.  
He smiled and simply said, “Not if we kill him first, love.”


	8. Reminiscing

Crystal was on her way to an old friends house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She had no idea how he would react to seeing her again since it had been 5 years from the last visit. She was 16 and lost, and running from an angry werewolf pack caused her to venture out to further states that she had never been to. Other hunters would talk about an older guy out in South Dakota that wasn’t too bad at making problems disappear, so Crystal decided to pay him a visit. Even though she was hunting at that point, she wasn’t strong enough to kill an entire wolf pack. And especially not one that had the same bloodline as her. The hunter took her in and she explained what she was and the problem she had, hoping that he’d trust that what she was saying was true. He whipped out a silver blade and cut her arm to see if it burned. She remembered it only burning a little bit, which was weird cause silver would always hurt the other wolves a lot more. She always thought that it had to do with the fact that she was only half werewolf. Soon enough the man started to trust that Crystal wasn’t going to kill him for fun and taught her a few skills for hunting. He was the reason why she is a strong and skilled hunter today.  
The engine of her ’69 Charger growled as she pulled up to an old auto lot. Once in front of the house she turned it off and walked up the steps to the front door. She knocked 3 times, quickly stuffing her hands into the pockets of the leather jacket. After a minute the door opened and a man wearing a worn out shirt, green vest and a even more worn out baseball cap appeared before her. The expression on his face dropped in sync with his mouth.  
“Hey Bobby”, Crystal spoke softly as if not to break him.  
“You idjit”, he replied, pulling her into a brief hug, “I thought you were dead.”  
“Yeah... Sorry about that”, she apologized while walking into the old house.  
Bobby Singer had taken good care of Crystal for the couple weeks they were together. He was the closest thing that she had to a father in fact. Not that she was looking for a replacement daddy, but it was a nice change to feel protected and safe for once. He taught her almost everything that he knew about the different creatures that he had hunted, and she keep track of it all in a journal she carried. It was filled with diagrams, sketches, hints and even the lore behind the creatures. Crystal loved drawing and reading stories, and in a weird way hunting was like living in a book for her. It allowed her to never have to face a normal life because every interesting monster that she could ever think of existed. Meaning that she always had a new objective to look forward to seeing every single day. She takes every precaution to make sure that her journal will never be damaged, one time she ran into a burning building just to recover it. To her, that journal is her life’s legacy and nothing will ever be deserving of it.  
Bobby poured her a glass of whiskey and they both sat down at the small wooden table in his kitchen. He analyzed her carefully as she took a sip of the dark alcohol and then he leaned forward onto the table.  
“Is that your boyfriend’s shirt?”, he asked innocently.  
Crystal almost choked on her drink as she looked down to check what she was wearing. It happened to be the black dress shirt that she borrowed from Crowley and had forgotten to give back. She had it tucked into her jeans and the collar flipped up. Chuckling in denial she explained, “No. No no no. It belongs to someone I know. He lent it to me and I keep forgetting to give it back.”  
Bobby grunted and relaxed back into his chair. “So what happened?”  
Crystal gave a puzzled look, not knowing what he was referring to. So much had happened in the last 5 years that she wouldn’t even be able to explain all the events in one visit.  
“Where did you go after learning everything about everything? It’s been close to 4 years”, he specified.  
She let out a shameful sigh before answering. “5 years, I’m 20 now and well... Being an eager teen and all, I decided to stop running from my wolf pack and fight--”  
“You did what?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed Crystal! What were you thinking?”, Bobby blurted out before she could finish.  
“I know, I know. I nearly was killed. It was a really REALLY stupid idea, I admit, but I did take out a few of them”, she tried defusing the tension with a cocky smirk.  
Bobby leaned in once more on his elbows and Crystal knew she was in for a lecture. “Hunting isn’t just some sort of game! You get one shot, or you get dead. It’s simple.”  
“Bobby --I know-- No second chances in this business”, she agreed, staring down at the table.  
They sat there a few long seconds before Bobby got up to pour them another drink.  
“So how did you survive exactly?”  
“That’s a long story.”  
“Well I’m only getting older so you might as well tell me now.”  
“I don’t really remember too much. I remember fighting and then almost dying. There was blood everywhere --my blood-- and then a bright light. I passed out and next thing I know --I’m in a small apartment with a man holding a cold cloth on my head and barely any cuts on me. He told me that he found me passed out not far from his place and that it looked like an animal attacked me.”  
Bobby had an astounded look on his face and handed you the glass of whiskey. “How did he know where you were?”  
“Said he heard some screaming. Took his rifle and went out to investigate”, she said taking a swig.  
“You’re damn lucky, kid.”  
“Anything new happen to you recently?”, she said with a smile.  
“Nope --Same old, same old.”  
“How has Garth been? That dork still managing not to get killed?”  
“Yeeep. Called me up yesterday crying. Claims that he killed the tooth fairy or something like that.”  
Crystal let out an amused laugh at the thought. She started to remember the first time she met Garth, he called Bobby for help with a haunting. And even though Crystal hated ghost hauntings, mainly cause they scared the crap out of her, she was dragged along for “learning purposes” as Bobby put it. That night still gives her nightmares.  
“Hey Bobby --Do you know anything about a demon with yellow eyes?”  
He turned to her and gave a stern stare that made Crystal feel like she had done something wrong.  
“Yeah. Heard of him.”  
“Is there any helpful tips you can give me? I’m kinda tracking him down as my next job”, she said lightly.  
“He’s a demon. You get rid of him like any other demon, I’d guess. There’s 2 boys hunting him down too. They have a special gun that, should, kill him.”  
“Really? A demon killing gun?”  
“It’s called the Colt. And it doesn’t kill just demons. It can kill anything that you aim it at.”  
Crystal processed the new information she was given. She already guessed that Sam and Dean were the boys after Azazel, but she wanted to make sure that they completed the job in a timely fashion. The last thing she wanted was for Crowley to end up dead cause chances were, she’d be next in line.  
“Do you have these boys' number? I think I could assist them or at least ask them if they want my help”, she said not wanting to give away the fact that she already knew who they were.  
“Uh yeah, here”, he ripped a peace of paper off a notepad and wrote down 3 different cellphone numbers on it. “Just leave a message on each one if they don’t pick up.”  
“That seems a bit desperate...”, she smiled and he rolled his eyes at her.  
Crystal was getting ready to leave for the long drive back to Crowley’s mansion. Bobby fixed Crystal’s shirt collar before assisting her with her jacket.  
“It looks better this way”, he added, scanning her shirt.  
Crystal smiled and popped up the collar of her leather jacket instead. Bobby sighed and she reached in her pocket to pull out a card with her cell numbers on it.  
“Here --Don’t be a stranger”, she said with a slight smile.  
Bobby held it up and slightly shook it back and forth before placing it in his pocket. Crystal opened the door to her car and honked as she left the abandoned car lot. She had forgotten how it felt to just sit down and have a conversation with a human. How easily they could react to the simplest mentions of certain topics. Then she realized that she had only been spending time with demons and an angel and started seriously reconsidering her choices in life. At least her visit to Bobby’s didn’t have her leaving completely empty handed. She had discovered that there’s a super powerful gun that was capable of killing anything. “I better tell Crowley this” she thought but as soon as the thought entered her head she could smell his strong distinct scent.  
“Hello love”, he cooed.  
“How’d you know I wanted to talk to you?”, she asked very confused.  
“A gal must have her secrets”, he said and winked at her.  
This caused her to ponder all of the times that she may have thought of Crowley and not wanted him to know about it. From what she could recall it seemed like only angry, ticked off thoughts.  
“Is that my shirt? I see you can’t get enough of me”, he said bringing her back to the present.  
She looked down at her shirt again and tried not to blush. “Ahh yeah. Figured that I deserve to keep it since you put me through so much shit.”  
“Sure darling. It has nothing to do with the fact that you love my smell.”  
“Sulfur and whiskey... Every girl goes crazy for that smell”, she replied sarcastically.  
“Clearly”, he said, squinting and checking her out.  
She quickly changed the subject, trying to deny to herself that she liked it when he looked at her. “I have some useful information for you.”  
“You always do --What is it this time?”  
“The Winchester brothers are in possession of a gun called the Colt. Apparently it has the ability to kill anything you shoot it at.”  
Crowley developed a look of concentration as he thought about the new weapon.  
“I can retrieve it for you if you want?”  
“No. No, don’t trouble yourself with it. I have someone else who can do that for us.”  
“Suit yourself”, Crystal said and Crowley disappeared.  
Even though Crowley had taken his leave, she could still smell him faintly on her shirt. She didn’t completely understand it, but it was comforting. It made her feel like for the first time, in a very long time, she wasn’t completely alone. And aside from Gabriel, Crowley had become someone that she thought of as family.   
And she is willing to protect him no matter what.


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

Crystal walked through the tall wooden doors leading to Crowley’s bedroom. Crowley had just put on his jacket and was trying to straighten out his tie. As Crystal walked over to him she asked a question that had always been on her mind for a long time.  
“Crowley, why do you have a bed? I mean... demons don’t sleep. What’s the point?”  
He let out a breathy chuckle. Crystal pushed his hands away from the tie and started slowly repositioning it.  
“Who says that I use it for sleeping, love?”, he answered with a mysterious grin.  
“You’re a pervert”, she said jokingly while tightening his tie.  
She started to button up his jacket when she felt the heavy weight of his stare on her. Sighing slightly, she finally looked up to meet his eyes. Slowly raising herself onto her toes, she placed a soft and gentle kiss on Crowley’s lips. As soon as she pulled away his hands had settled on her waist. He leaned down to return the kiss. After a few seconds Crystal let her head drop and rested her hands on his chest.  
“I can’t... I --I’m sorry Crowley”, she said softly backing away from him.  
Crowley let out a frustrated laugh and shook his head as she walked away. “Well aren’t you just a bloody tease!”  
Crystal remained silent as she packed up her belongings.  
“So you’re telling me, that whatever we had between us was just --just nothing?!”, Crowley continued to get angrier when she didn’t respond, “You don’t get to just snap your fingers and make this problem go away Crystal! I OWN you!”  
Crystal didn’t want to tell him the reasons as to why she couldn’t stay with him. He was a manipulative asshole with a sexy accent and voice that she couldn’t resist. He would only do something if it resulted in him getting the most benefits from the situation. Plus, to top it all off, he was a frigin’ DEMON! There was no way that she could ever convince herself that she was still a good person and then turn around and be in a relationship with a demon. She thought of how selfish she was being but quickly remembered that she was immortal. Never would she grow old or age, and at this point in her life she just wanted time to figure out what her next move was. She just wanted everything to be a little less confusing and run a little smoother. So what if she was being selfish at the moment. A lot had just happened to her in one short year and she needed to gain control of her new powers. Her and Crowley would be around for all of eternity and if he really cared about her, he’d wait to be with her.  
Crystal shook her head at the thought of how stupidly romantic and dumb her reasoning was. But she did need time to consider her life choices and no matter how easy her life becomes, dating a demon would never be simple. Crystal calmly explained to Crowley, hoping that what she said wouldn’t ruin the bond between them.  
“You are not good for me Crowley. No matter how nice and caring you are, it will never hide the truth of what you are.”  
Crowley straightened up and stuck his hands in the pockets of his black trench coat. Crowley tried to hide the look of disappointment and sadness with all his strength but Crystal still managed to see it. She couldn’t bare to look at him any longer and continued to check her hunting equipment. She fought back tears as she heard Crowley walk towards the door.  
“You have a job to do. --I suggest that you get on with it.”  
“Yes sir”, she replied to the order but couldn’t keep her voice from cracking.  
She swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked past Crowley without any eye contact. As soon as she was out of the driveway and on her way to her next location she let out a heavy breath. A few tears slid down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them dry. Her breathing had returned to normal and the phone in the glove compartment of the car rang.  
“Crystal here, what do you need taken care of?”, she answered.  
“Your name’s Crystal?”, a deep voice replied on the other line.  
She automatically knew who it was and was shocked that he actually called. “Yeah --It, is...”  
“Didn’t expect that. Then again crystals are almost indestructible.”  
“Diamonds.”  
“What?”  
“Diamonds are... You know what, nevermind. What do you want Dean?”, Crystal asked, giving up on the explanation.  
“I was calling to see if you wanted to join in on a hunt? Goin’ after the yellow-eyed demon. You heard of him?”  
“Yeah, you could say that”, she said with a sigh.  
“Well, you in?”  
“Give the place, time and funeral arrangements and I’m there.”  
There was no reply from Dean and she knew something was wrong. This was the part where he’d normally reply with some witty comment but... nothing. She heard a small cough and then he gave her the information she needed to proceed forth.  
Southern Wyoming, that’s where the Devil’s Gate would be located. She herself had never seen it but heard of it from Crowley, whom would tell her about the locations of certain entrances into hell in case she ever needed to find them. Never understanding why he trusted her enough to know about them, she would write them down in her journal for future references.  
Crystal walked up to Bobby’s house and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she slowly opened it and walked in, starting to unhitched her P9. As she turned the corner she saw Bobby, Dean, Sam and an older blonde woman huddled around a desk looking at some sort of map. They were talking about a 100 mile Devil’s Trap that kept demons from getting into a cemetery at the center. Holstering her gun she walked up to Bobby and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Whatcha talkin’ about?”, she asked with a grin, holstering her weapon.  
“It’s good to see you again Crissy”, Bobby responded giving her a hug.  
Sam and Dean stared at the 2 of them confused and surprised.  
“You 2 know each other?”, Dean asked arching his eyebrows.  
Crystal nodded at Dean before introducing herself to the woman beside her. “Hey, I’m Crystal. I’m a friend of Bobby’s”, she summarized, shaking hands with the woman.  
“Ellen. Also a friend of Bobby’s”, she said with a warm smile.  
Crystal walked over to Sam and offered to shake hands but was instead met with a brief hug. Dean stood up and did the same, the dumbfounded look remaining on his face.  
“Sooo... What do we got?”, Crystal asked the group as she looked at the Devil’s Trap on the map of Wyoming. The brothers began to fill her in on all the details that she had missed out on. The Winchesters came to the conclusion that this gifted kid that tried to kill Sam was also going to be the Azazel’s ticket into the cemetery.  
The five of them all decided to take their own vehicles to the doorway of hell. Since being sandwiched between Bobby and her newly made acquaintance Ellen, was not something that Crystal would mark down in her books as being fun. As the Impala pulled into the gas station not far from where they all wanted to be, she decided to park her car and approach Dean who looked like he had just made a very bad mistake. He had his hands cupping his face and was leaning against the side of the building as Sam filled up the car.  
“Hey Dean.”  
“Hey”, he put down his hands and turned towards Crystal, “Sup.”  
She looked over her shoulder at Sam before asking her question. “What’s going on between you 2? You’re acting like you haven’t seen him in years and you just don’t seem... yourself.”  
“Yeah? And what would you know about me being myself?”  
“Bobby has told me a lot about you boys. And you’d be surprised at how much alike we actually are, Dean.”  
“Oh, is that so”, she could hear the impatience in his voice.  
“Yeah it is. So cut the shit and tell me what’s bothering you”, Crystal said with a stern voice filled with just as much impatience.  
Dean glanced at her before kicking his foot at the ground like a child. He scratched at his chest and answered Crystal. “Sammy died last night.”  
The expression of concern was quite apparent on her face, she didn’t even bother trying to hide it. While looking at Sam then switching to Dean she already knew what he had done.  
“While he looks pretty undead to me. How’d that crossroads deal work out for you, Dean? Did you at least tell your brother that you only have 10 years left to spend with him?”  
“I got 1 year...”  
Crystal felt her heart sink but she didn’t know why. They were her half brothers and she didn’t even know them, so why did she feel like she had just been shot? She could tell that Dean was questioning her reaction since they had only met once before, but she figured that he was going to find out about her eventually.  
“Wha --why didn’t you ask me for help?”  
“Cause by the time we found out yellow eyes had Sam, it was too late. And why would you help us?”, his voice questioned softly.  
Crystal’s eyes shot up to his and she stood there not being able to find the words she so desperately wanted to say.  
“Cause I care about what happens to my fellow hunters. There’s so few of us around.”  
She could tell that Dean had picked up on her lie but continued her path back to her black muscle car anyways. It would be a discussion for some other time, not when they needed to focus on Azazel.  
When they got to the graveyard it was already dark and somewhat erie. Everyone had hidden themselves in various places around the area and waited for Jake to arrive. One by one everybody walked out from their previous positions and aimed at him before he got to the gate. As Sam and Dean carried out a conversation with Jake, a horrible thought ran across Crystal’s mind. “I would love to just mutilate him and take the gun. I mean why not? The gun is right there...”. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, convincing herself that it would be wrong to just go and kill someone without even knowing how bad they were. She tried keeping her focus but different, monstrous thoughts would fill her brain.  
Her attention was finally grabbed when Ellen was persuaded to hold her gun to her head. Crystal could smell the panic becoming denser and denser in the air. As she prepared to intervene with her own “Jedi mind tricks”, everyone had started to drop their guns. Dean looked at her and signaled for her to do the same and everyone watched her. “End him.” the voice in her head would command “End him right here, right now. You can stop the bullet. And so what if you can’t, just another dead hunter --right?”. Crystal almost threw the gun to the ground trying to fight the words that the voice would say.  
“Okay --Thank you”, Jack said before bolting for the door. As soon as Crystal picked up her gun, Sam had already fired 2 shots into his back and was going for a third. She watched as her big brother stood over the begging mans body and released 3 more bullets into his skull. What bothered her the most was that she could see the demon part of Sam now. She saw what he was becoming and how strong he could be. Something that no one else would notice until it was too late. But she would rather let it play out then mess around with fate cause from her experience, Fate was never too happy to make new arrangements for people who defy her.  
Dodging behind a tombstone as the massive doors to hell opened, Crystal could see not only demons flying past her but tortured souls as well. Her stomach twisted as she saw the souls of some of the people she had dragged down there herself. The only way to stop all of hell from being freed was by closing the doors, but she was sent there for a different mission.  
Crystal turned to see Azazel fling Dean into a tombstone and pin Sam to a tree. She started to approach the demon but saw a familiar face and was stunned yet scared. John Winchester’s soul had been watching her as she marched towards her brothers. She knew that after some of the things she made him go through in hell, she would be the absolute last person he would ever want to see again. The longer he held onto Azazel, the weaker John got. Quickly using her mind to throw the gun out of Azazel’s hand and closer to Dean, she kept her distance to watch the end result. The beautiful sound of the bullet emptying the chamber of the Colt rang through Crystal’s ears. She watched as it entered Azazel’s chest and exited out his back, leaving him with only electrifying flashes that emitted from his vessel’s body.  
John approached his sons and Crystal witnessed the amount of love that was shared between the 3. Deep down she couldn’t help but feel glad that her father had found his way out of hell. He might not have meant anything to her, but it was clear that he meant the world to the 2 men in front of her. Before fading away, John glanced back at Crystal and smiled as a tear fell down his face. The brothers looked at each other, tears rushing down their cheeks before looking to Crystal. Her eyes were watery with regret and she closed them tight as she calmly walked over to Azazel’s corpse. Bending down to check the entrance hole, she confirmed that he was dead.  
The sun slowly raised and her brothers had already left along with Bobby and Ellen, leaving her to the long drive to nowhere. Crystal didn’t know where she was going but knew that it was going to be somewhere safe... Somewhere that she could call home.


	10. Home

When the Charger’s engine silenced, Crystal was somewhere in Montana. She left the car at the side of the road and began to walk into the forest just ahead of her. Walking through, she could hear only the sounds of birds chirping and deer escaping her sight. As she neared the edge of the forest, she saw the most beautiful sight through the tree branches. There was a lime green field blowing gently in the wind, surrounded by various forests and a crystal clear lake. Off in the distance there was some mountains and, from what Crystal could tell, the road she was previously on continued towards them. As she stood in the middle of the field, she could see a wide enough opening through the forest behind her to build a pathway to the road. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she lifted it towards the bright blue sky and fell back into the soft grass blades. The location was perfect, exactly what she was looking for. It was far enough from where she was born, isolated, beautiful... but most of all, it was pure. Mankind hadn’t touched anything close in the area, leaving it to thrive on its own, how it was meant to be. She knew that in all her days of looking for somewhere to call home, this was the perfect place. Crystal had already bought the land and hired builders to construct her new house. She had never seen the area in person but knew that she would love it from the pictures.  
She got up from the grass and watched as the construction employees proceeded with their work. Starting to walk back to her beauty, she laughed to herself. She never truly realised how much money could buy. Growing up, her and her mother never really had a lot of it. Even though now she would walk past things that she wanted, she still never bought it unless it was needed. Having unlimited money at her fingertips would need some getting used to, but she was happy nonetheless.  
Sitting in her car, she thought about the new house that she would soon have. A home where she could keep her belongings and that didn’t change locations every few weeks. She didn’t want to go too far from the area cause in a few days she needed to double check that everything was the way she wanted it to be. Although Crystal had a lot on her mind and did a lot within a week’s time, she couldn’t help but miss the company of Crowley. She would normally summon him or, in more recent events, think about him and he’d be there. For the last year she had seen him every single day and now... nothing. She tried to ignore the lonely feeling, still convincing herself that she didn’t love him and that she’d never be with him. But it seemed like the more she resisted, the more she was falling for him.  
Turning the key in the ignition, Crystal drove back to the direction of where her hotel room was. Trying not to think of Crowley, she worried herself thinking about Dean and Sam. She knew that Dean would probably be going on suicidal hunts since he thought that a world without his existence wouldn’t be any different. He was wrong. A world without Dean would leave Sam destroyed. Leaving the rest of humanity in the hands of idiot hunters instead of 2 of the best.  
She leaned back in her seat, turning off the car. More and more frustration built up in her as she thought about her life and realised that she hated having time alone to think. Restless and somewhat bored, she focused her attention on something else... Something she might regret later but was willing to attempt anyways.  
“Ok. --Crowley, I know that you’re probably pissed at me... I know I would be... but I’d really like to do a hunt for you or talk about things. Please listen to me and come visit? Please...”, she said out loud before leaning her head on her arms, crossed on top of the steering wheel.  
She waited for about 2 minutes before exiting the car and walking to the trunk to grab her duffle bag. Closing the trunk she walked towards the hotel room but stopped when the smell of whiskey hit her nose. Pushing the strap of the bag around her shoulder, she turned around to see Crowley. Arms crossed and leaning up against the side of the car, he gave her a stern stare. Crystal slowly approached him but stopped about 6 feet away. Giving him the reflected stare that he was giving her.  
“Hello darling.”  
She closed her eyes for a split second while he spoke, missing the sound of his gruff voice and accent.  
“Crowley”, she responded with a slight nod, her expression not changing. He took a few steps closer to her and she looked down at the ground, “You got a job for me?”  
“Actually, I wanted to talk about your life.”  
Crystal’s eyes shot up to his and a hint of worry was stationary in them. She took in a sharp breath, “What about it?”  
“Just double checking my information, it’s a good thing to do every once in a while”, she nodded at him, giving him the okay to proceed with his questions, “You were born in Ohio, your parents were John Winchester and Jane Black, you are half werewolf, a hunter, have 2 older brothers and are 20 years old. Good so far?”  
“Yep”, she agreed, sighing at the amount of information he knew already.  
“You also have part of my soul in you, can morph into a demon werewolf creature, suffer from frequent nightmares, have a friend named Gabe, previous relations with the hunters Bobby Signer and Garth Fitzgerald and --correct me if I’m wrong-- but you’re still a virgin?”, he questioned with a slight smirk.  
Crystal could feel her blush burning on her skin as she whispered, “That seems about right.”  
Crowley took a pause that was longer than it needed to be before continuing, “Well of course there’s also the part where you work for me and will eventually become the queen of hell. Anything else?”  
“Yeah, I love the work I do and won’t let anything stand between me and the things I deem valuable”, she said as a light warning but had a lot of weight behind it as she glared at Crowley.  
Crowley could tell that Crystal was becoming uncomfortable with him knowing so much about her. She turned her back to him and returned on the path to her hotel room. Crowley followed close behind her, scanning the area quickly before closing the door behind him. When he turned around Crystal propped herself against a table and folded her arms.  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?”, Crowley asked as if he did nothing wrong.  
“Who the hell were you checking for?”  
He laughed in denial but Crystal wasn’t buying his tricks.  
“There may be some demons after you. They are... not any of mine. They’re Lilith’s --and she may want you dead.”  
“What about our deal Crowley!”  
“Well, our deal was technically immunity against my demons --Not all-- and now that Azazel’s dead, Lilith has control over everything in hell.”  
Crystal shook her head before grabbing a knife from the bag she dropped on the bed and walked in the direction of the door. Opening it, she growled angrily at Crowley and stepped out of the reach of his grip. She was now standing in the middle of the dark parking lot, holding the knife tight in her hand. As she examined the lot, 4 demons appeared around her. Bearing her fangs she shifted her eyes to the bright red that she loved. One demon charged first, Crystal bent her knees, used her arm to left him over her body as he made contact and let him fall hard to the tarmac. Leaning down on one knee, she pierced the knife into it’s vessel’s chest, causing the demon to struggle and flash brightly before laying still. The other 3 demons took a step backwards with a look of fear that she was used to by now. As she stood up she licked the blood off the knife and sent a twisted smile at the remaining demons. 2 of them ran at Crystal at the same time, she tried to spin and slice the one’s throat but her arm was stopped by him. Struggling to push the knife closer to it’s throat, the female demon swung the baseball bat she was holding and whipped it at Crystal’s back. As she fell to the ground she reached behind her and gripped the bat just before she slashed through the male’s leg. Pulling the bat in front of her she cracked it on his head and threw the other half at the female, which twirled and hit her directly on the left side of it’s face. Crystal quickly plunged the knife into the demon on the ground before her, turned and charged at the other demon. Knocking it to the ground, she raised the knife but it was snatched out of her grasp. Instead, Crystal let her teeth sink into the demons neck before tearing off a huge chunk from it. She slowly walked away from the twitching body and began to pick up speed as she pursued the fleeing blonde female demon. Crystal soon lost sight of her in the nearby forest.  
“Dammit!”, she screamed as she entered the parking lot again.  
Crowley reeked of fear and confusion but Crystal ignored it, picking up 2 of the bodies and letting them hit the floor of the hotel room as she went back for the third. Carrying her hunting knife from under the pillow, she slowly bent down and slid it across one of the demon’s neck. She repeated this action to each one until she had drank all the blood in their veins.  
Crystal bit down hard on her last victim, thrashing a little bit as she ripped off a piece of it’s skin. Crowley cleared his throat and she whipped her head around, completely forgetting that he was still there. Her eyes returned to their natural colour and she walked over to a face cloth, wiping off the fresh dipping blood from her face.  
“Sorry”, she said turning to Crowley and trying to give him a reassuring smile.  
“Where did you get that knife from?”, he asked, stuffing his hands nervously in his jacket pockets.  
“It was forged by the Kurdish people. --I forget how I got it... Probably an auction or something”, she answered sincerely.  
“Did you get it back?”, he asked taking a step forward, trying to prove that he wasn’t scared.  
Crystal clenched her jaw tight and shook her head. Crowley sighed at the idea of one of Lilith’s demons having a knife capable of killing his own kind.  
“Oh umm --You might not be able to track me down as easily as before. I got a new place being built and it has sigils engraved in it to ward off demons and other creatures. So if you want to contact me you’ll have to call my cell”, she informed him, handing Crowley one of her business cards with all her numbers on it.  
“Love --I’ll always be able to find you when I need you”, he took the card and placed it in his chest pocket.  
Before he left Crystal put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him there a little longer, “Thank you.”  
“For what, darling?”, he said with his devilish smirk.  
She just smiled at him and lifted her hand.


	11. Savior

Crystal sat on the couch in her new, finished home. Leaning her head back she laughed happily and let out a relieved sigh. Finally it was livable and she could start getting used to being in a house on her own for once. Just as she closed her eyes, the phone in her pocket rang. Groaning, she picked it up and answered it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey... Crissy? It’s Dean. You got a minute to talk?”  
Crystal sat straight up not expecting to hear from him so soon... or at all. “Yeah sure --What’s up? Are you ok?”  
She could hear Dean let out a slight chuckle at the panic in her voice, “Yeah I’m fine. I just wanted to, uhh, talk.”  
“Oh! That’s cool. Anything in particular you want to talk about?”  
“Not really... Well, I did just get back from one of my ex’s place.”  
“Oh... How’d that go?”  
Dean was silent for a few seconds before replying, “It was weird. Her son, Ben, was having a birthday party...”  
“Oh! That sounds super frickin’ awkward!”  
“It was”, Dean answered laughing, “But I think... And I don’t know about this cause I could be wrong but I’m proba--”  
“What is it Dean? Just spit it out.”  
“--I think-- I think he’s my kid...”  
Both of the Winchester’s were silent, thinking of the possibility that Dean could actually have the start of a family. Crystal couldn’t even imagine how Dean felt, having a kid is one of a Hunter’s biggest fears. This was the reason that Crystal never was together with anyone and never committed to them. Raising a family while being close to poor and being aware of all the monsters that the world is hiding on it, isn’t a very good environment for children.  
“Dean... What --what are you going to do?”, she tried asking without sounding worried.  
“I don’t know. I should be with then, right? I mean if that is my boy --I should be there”, he said confused yet convinced.  
“Well then go and be with them. No one will stop you, this is your chance at a normal life.”  
“I would but Lisa doesn’t want me there.”  
“Don’t be stupid Dean. Of course she wants you there. No one wants to raise a kid on there own, especially if the father is willing to drop everything for the family”, Crystal said supportively.  
“Yeah --You’re right. I’ll think about it and then get back to you, sound good?”  
“Of course.”  
“So, what’s been going on with you?”  
“Not too much really. Just moved into a new house”, she said excitedly.  
“Really? You gotta invite Sam and me over one day”, Dean replied.  
“Don’t worry, I will. --Speaking of which... John Win--”  
“Crystal, I know. I never expected my father to not be with anyone other than my mother. And now here you are. --I’m looking forward to seeing you and... and I hope that you’ll stick around.”  
“Yeah --of course I will Dean. I promise...” she said as a small bit of doubt wondered in her mind. Getting too close to her brothers may result in Crowley taking advantage over them. Or better yet, Gabriel.  
“Ok. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Bye Dean, and be careful”, she said hanging up the phone.  
She got up to grab a beer from the fridge when she heard a loud bang at her door. Quickly she picked up her pistol on the coffee table and cautiously walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw nothing and decided to open the front door. A handsome man with bright blue eyes was on his knees in front on her, blood running down his face. He stared up at her dazed and she scanned the front of her property before shoving the gun in the back of her pajama shorts.  
She grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him to his feet, then held up his weight with her body. His eyes started to slowly close and she sat him down in the living room. Running back to close the door, Crystal bolted into a washroom and returned to the man with a damp face cloth. Taking off his tan trench coat, she slowly lowered him so that he was laying down. Wiping the blood from his face, she realised that there were no cuts. The man’s eyes opened and she rubbed his shoulder softly.  
“What happened to you?”  
“My vessel was weaker than I expected. He was unable to adjust as quickly as expected”, the man said in a deep voice.  
Crystal suddenly realised that he was an angel. Fresh from heaven and confused as hell. But which angel was he and why was he on Earth?  
“What is your name?”, she asked gently.  
“My name is Castiel.”  
“Why are you here, Castiel?”  
“To raise a righteous man from perdition.”  
“Good luck with that”, Crystal whispered to herself.  
“You do not have faith that I will carry out my duty?”, Castiel asked while tilting his head slightly as he sat up.  
“No, it’s not that... I am saying good luck finding a righteous man”, she loosely explained.  
“I already know who he is.”  
“Oh...”, she said leaning her head back on the couch as she sat back down.  
She could feel the angel’s glare on her face and it was making her a bit uneasy.  
“You do not need to fear me. I am an angel of the lord”, Castiel explained, trying to understand why she was nervous.  
She turned her head to face him but was taken back by how close he was to her. Crystal swallowed hard as her eyes shot down to his lips that were no more than 4 inches away from her own. The squint of Castiel’s eyes caught her attention and she couldn’t help but squint her own at how bright they were. Not moving her head further from his, she decided to teach him a few things.  
“Castiel --Do you plan on staying here, on Earth, for awhile?”  
“1 year”, he answered, barely moving.  
“Ok. If you would like, I can teach you a few things about humans so that you fit in. Cause I’m tellin’ you right now, you are not gonna fit in acting like this”, she said pointing at the short distance between them. He looked at her gesture before staring into her eyes again. Crystal sighed and stood up to finally grab a beer. The fridge door slammed shut and by the time she had turned around, Castiel was once again 4 inches from her. Gasping in surprise, she quickly flicked the lid off the bottle and placed the beer on the counter. Crystal grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and extended her arms to their full length, causing him to step back.  
“This is how far you should be from anyone that you are talking with”, she explained, retracing her arms and grabbing the beer. He slightly nodded and followed her back out to the couch. Sitting down Crystal noticed that he was still a little too close for comfort, but didn’t bother teaching him about personal space.   
“Now the other thing you need to learn is human emotions... I wasn’t scared of you, Castiel, I was simply uncomfortable with how close you were to me.”  
“What other emotions should I be aware of?”  
“Well --It’s not that easy to explain... but the main ones are happiness, sadness, anger, love, confusion and disappointment.”  
Castiel looked down, processing what Crystal was explaining to him.  
“When someone is happy, they are content with what is happening in that moment. --Anger is when a person is displeased or feel rage. --Confusion is shown when a person doesn’t understand a certain topic, much like yourself. --Disappointment is felt when one’s expectations are unfulfilled and sadness is when someone feels sorrowful”, Crystal said, her eyes scanning his face to see if he understood what she was saying.  
After a few minutes he asked a question that Crystal couldn’t exactly answer, “What is love?”  
She turned her head to stare off at her blank T.V. Taking a sip of her drink, she thought of the simplest way she could explain love to someone who has never experienced it before.  
“Love is a complicated emotion that cannot be explained, but only felt. It can be shown in 5 steps. The first being attraction to a person. Then showing them affection. Another big sign that you are in love is when you begin to desire the person you find interesting. Then you accept them for who the are. The last thing that you’ll notice is that you are happy when you are around them. --Now these steps don’t have to occur in this order, but if you realise that these things are happening with the person that you are with, then you are most likely falling in love with them.”  
“How long does it take to be in love?”, he asked with some gruffness in his voice.  
“Well... it could take minutes or it could take years. It all depends on the person.”  
“I understand. Thank you.”  
Crystal smiled at him and took another swig from the drink in her hand, “Do you have a place to stay in while you’re on Earth?”  
“I will return to Heaven if I am needed.”  
“Alright... Well, I’m going to go sleep soon. You are more then welcome to stay here if you want, but you need to let me know.”  
“That will not necessary, angels do not require sleep nor shelter. But I --appreciate-- your offer.”  
Crystal giggled at his attempt of using some of the new skills he acquired as she walked him to the front door. Before he left the building, Castiel took a sharp turn and placed his hand on Crystal’s arm.  
“You may be an abomination, but there is beauty in your soul. No matter what occurrences may happen to you --your soul will always make you beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Castiel...”  
The words left Crystal’s mouth and within a second the angel had vanished.


	12. Bond

Stumbling out of her master bathroom, Crystal was hit with the feeling that Crowley wanted her for something important. She quickly slid into her pj shorts and proceeded to walk into the backyard of the house. As soon as she was 20 feet away from it, Crowley had appeared in front of her. She rubbed her tired eyes and lifted one arm up to block the sun from her sight. The demon before her was dressed differently than usual. This time he was wearing black jeans and a pain black dress shirt. Crystal tilted her head a bit as Crowley approached her, not understanding way all of a sudden he was dressed casually.  
“Morning love”, he greeted, smiling at her confusion, “Still looking as lovely as ever in that shirt of mine.”  
Crystal’s eyes widened as she took a quick glance at the shirt. She could hear Crowley chuckle but didn’t respond to him, wanting to know the real reason why he wanted to see her.  
“Do you have a hunt for me?”, she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
“No, I’m not dressed appropriately for conducting business. I wanted to see your new place”, Crowley answered while looking past Crystal and at the house.  
Crystal was shocked at how much of an interest Crowley still had with her. She figured that turning him down would stop Crowley from getting involved in her life, but it just seemed to make him more dedicated. Which made her think that, maybe, he actually did have feelings towards her and didn’t just think of her as his pet. That maybe, he’d stick around for an entirety just to see if one day she would changed her mind about him.  
“Oh --yeah ok. You’re the first person to see it actually...”, Crystal said, taking his hand and dragging him into the house excitedly.  
She gave him the tour of every room. The kitchen, living room, 4 bedrooms, archive room and even the 4 car garage. She showed him everything but the basement. As they walked past the door leading downstairs, Crowley stopped. Hesitating before turning around, Crystal slowly walked over to where Crowley stood.  
“There’s nothing down those stairs that would surprise me, darling”, he reassured her, stroking his thumb against her cheek.  
Turning her head away from his touch she spoke darkly, “Watch your step, Crowley.”  
Crystal twisted the doorknob and the lights leading down instantly flickered on. The door quietly shut closed behind Crowley and the basement became dead silent. As the demon entered the open room, Crystal stood in the center where there was a huge Devil’s trap on the ceiling and a chair with shackles chained into the ground. She hung her head low, avoiding eye contact with him. When she looked up at him, his eyes were wide and he developed a twisted smirk on his lips. She sighed at the sight of his enjoyment, realising that she was becoming no different from the monster in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to smile with him but hid how infernal she was becoming.  
“I couldn’t have done better myself”, his voice stung her ears as he picked up one of the various knives placed on the table closest to him.  
He neatly placed the knife back where it once was but before he could remove his hand, Crystal’s was softly placed on top of it. His eyes never looked away from her face, making her blush. She gently slid his hand over all the different knives before stopping on one and letting go of his hand. Crowley tightened his grip around the weapon before pulling it from the table. He held the long, smooth silver blade towards the light to get a better look at it.  
“I recently discovered that it is capable of killing demons”, Crystal informed him.  
He smiled at the blade as he twirled it in his hand. Pointing it towards himself, he indicated for Crystal to take it from him. Pushing the blade slowly back towards him, she stopped applying pressure when the blade touched his shirt. The smile Crowley had playing on his lips never changed, even with the weapon that could kill him only an inch from his vessel.  
Slightly biting her bottom lip, Crystal removed her hand from his, “My gift to you.”  
“Thank you, love. But why?”, he asked, squinting his eyes.  
“I want you to be protected.”  
“I have you, don’t I?”  
Crystal smiled at Crowley before heading upstairs to the main floor level. Sitting on the couch, Crowley began to speak in a deep, gruff voice.  
“I’ve managed to --convince-- Lilith to leave you alone. Said that you are very useful to me, and that it’d be unwise to dispose of such a rare asset.”  
Crystal quietly laughed and shook her head, “Thank you, sir. Much appreciated.”  
Crowley nodded at her before walking over to the front door. He pulled out his cell phone and started typing something. Crystal assumed that it was the location of her house but suddenly heard her cell phone buzz on the coffee table. She checked the text message which read:

666  
~Incase you ever need me for something, love~

Giggling at his contact name, she walked closer to the door. She hung her arms loosely over Crowley’s shoulders and rested her head between his neck, snuggling into him a little. “I’m sorry for being a bit of a bitch lately. I just needed to settle into my new life.”  
Crowley’s arms tightened around her and she could feel him sigh in relief, causing her to smile against his neck. Eventually, Crowley let go of her, she pulled away and he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.  
“I will wait as long as you need me to”, his gruff voice said before disappearing.  
Crystal walked up to the second level of her house and into the archive room. In search of a new hunt, she randomly picked up one of the hundreds of books off a shelf. She sat down at the computer desk in the middle of the room and started reading through the book labeled “Adlet”.  
The creature was of Inuit decent. They are related to werewolves but not as strong or powerful. They are described to have the bottom half of their body like a canine and the upper half of a man. By the description, Crystal already knew that the creature would look more like an anorexic werewolf. Long, hairy arms and legs with long, sharp claws. If there was one thing that Crystal has learned, it’s that no monster looks perfectly divided between 2 creatures. Adlets were vicious and wild creatures, mainly found in Canada. As she searched through the disappearances and deaths in Alberta, there was one death that matched the usual description of a werewolf but it seemed more frantic and uncontrolled then usual.  
Packing her silver machetes and an extra pair of clothes, she began to get ready to leave. Throwing the duffle bag in the hidden compartment of the Dodge Charger’s trunk, she reversed out of the driveway and began her long journey to Canada. While driving she cleared her mind, trying to rid the evil voices that haunted her thoughts. Crystal had come to the conclusion that the voices were the part of Crowley that was inside of her. The demon part of herself, slowly taking over her mind and changing her morals. The part that scared her was that the more she listened to them, the more she enjoyed everything that she did. The killing. The blood drinking. The feel of her victims struggling under her power. She loved every moment of listening to the voices but they were getting harder to tune out... Leaving her to do more harm then good.  
She finally cleared her head just as a new smile entered her car. It smelt sweet yet musky and strong. Crystal could only comprehend it to be what purity would smell like. Losing herself in the new scent, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Slowly opening her changed wolf eyes, she looked at Castiel from her peripheral view. Clenching her jaw, she changed her eyes back to normal.  
“Hello Castiel”, she greeted him.  
His gaze never left the view beyond the front of the car.  
“Would you like to see what my job consists of?”, Crystal asked, still not looking at him fully.  
Castiel’s gaze was casted over at her and she smirked. Stepping down harder on the gas pedal, Crystal and her new angel companion headed towards the adventure awaiting them.


	13. Demonstration

Crystal’s eyes flew open to stare at the ceiling of the motel room that Castiel and her were staying in. She rolled over onto her side when she heard the angel rustle in the armchair near the bed. As her eyes met his light blue ones, she couldn’t help but smile at the innocent look of confusion on his face. The room was pitch black but luckily for her, the night vision part of her werewolf abilities was not affected by Crowley’s soul. Crystal could only see limited colours, but was able to see all of the objects in the room.  
Propping herself up on her forearms, she began to explain to Castiel what he just witnessed.  
“I suffer from very gruesome nightmares every time I fall asleep.”  
Castiel tilted his head to one side with an understanding look. As Crystal glanced around the room, she noticed that the T.V wasn’t turned on and that there were no books close to him. This made her wonder what he had been doing for the past 3 hours.  
“Castiel, what have you been doing since I fell asleep?”, Crystal asked, curious of his answer.  
“I have been watching over you while you slept”, he answered in a serious tone.  
Crystal’s eyes widened as she tried to hold back a giggle at how innocent and cute he was. Rolling over, she closed her eyes once more, trying to go back to sleep for at least another hour. She shuffled in the blankets a bit but couldn’t sleep knowing that Castiel was just sitting in a chair staring at her. Propping her body up again, she smacked her hand against the one side of the bed.  
“If you’re gonna just sit there and watch me, you might as well be useful too”, she said while shifting over more to the other side of the bed, “Come lay down here.”  
Castiel hesitated before slowly standing and proceeding to the edge of the mattress. He pulled himself onto the bed and laid down, keeping his body stiff and straight. Crystal raised her brow at the way that Castiel was acting but was too tired to give his weirdness much thought.  
“I am not going to eat you, if that’s what you’re nervous about”, she joked in attempt to get him to loosen up. Castiel turned his head towards her with huge, wide eyes and an extremely uncomfortable expression on his face. Crystal smiled and turned her back towards the angel.  
“I’m not going to try anything, Castiel. I promise. I just sleep better with someone else in the bed with me.”  
As she closed her eyes the last thing Crystal heard was Castiel’s deep voice, “I understand.”  
After double checking her hunting equipment, Castiel and Crystal got into the Charger and drove towards the nearby forest where the disappearances were reported. Halfway to the local police station, Crystal reached back into her hunting bag and pulled out an F.B.I badge. Handing it to Castiel, he took it cautiously.  
“Keep that with you all the time. That is your pass into any crime seen or investigation that you will ever come across. All that you have to do is show it to the person who’s asked to see it. Let me do the talking this time cause God knows that you’ll mess up what you are supposed to say. Oh, and don’t go changing vessels and thinking that you can still use that badge, cause it’ll only work with your current vessel. You need the same face that’s on the badge for it to work”, Crystal informed him.  
Reaching back into the side pouch of her bag, she pulled out a RCMP badge and shoved it into her jacket pocket. She could see the police parking lot ahead of the car and decided to take Castiel into the station with her.  
“I’m Agent Black and this is Special Agent Crawford”, Crystal said with a changed accent to the receptionist at the front desk of the station. The woman took a glance at Crystal’s badge and studied Castiel as he held it up sideways.  
“What does the F.B.I need here?”, she asked.  
“A U.S. citizen was filed in with some of the recent disappearances around here. My job is to escort Agent Crawford here and help him find his missing person”, Crystal explained quickly to the receptionist, “Do you happen to have a list of the missing persons and their last known locations?”  
“Yeah. I’ll print those out for you, but let me get the captain first.”  
Crystal nudged Castiel in his shoulder with her elbow once the lady was gone, “You could have at least held the badge the right way. Here--”  
She grabbed his badge and gently positioned it the right way up in his hand. Letting go of it, she turned just in time to see the captain come around the corner of the desk. He was tall, built and had medium brown hair that naturally folded over itself in layers. The man also had beautiful blue eyes and wore a brown trench coat with suspenders. Crystal could feel her eyes travel over his form but couldn’t stop herself from looking. The sound of his deep voice brought her thoughts back to the mission she was on.  
“Agents Crawford and Black I presume?”, he said, sending a smirk at Crystal.  
“That is correct”, Crystal replied, quietly sticking her hands in her pockets.  
“Oh! Sorry, where are my manners, I’m Captain Reynolds”, the man said, extending his arm to shake hands with Crystal and Castiel. “I heard that you want to investigate in my jurisdiction?”  
“Yes, if you don’t mind that is. --You could always tag along if it would help the investigation go a bit smoother”, Crystal replied without thinking.  
“Actually, I was just about to suggest that. Would it be a problem?”  
Say yes it would be. Crystal thought.  
“No, not at all. Do you want to leave now with us?”, she invited.  
You idiot. Why don’t you just go and make your job even harder, you should ask him to dinner while you’re at it.  
“Sounds good. I’ll lead the way to the forest”, Reynolds said cheerfully.  
Crystal sighed once back in her beauty. Quickly turning her attention back to Castiel, she explained her flaws and problem that she had just created for herself.  
“Ok Castiel, never ever do what I just did there. Do not allow officers of the law to come on hunting missions with you, and always keep your emotions out of the mix. The less people that know about the creatures on this planet, the better.”  
It was a long and silent drive to the crime location. The leaves on the surrounding trees were starting to turn red and orange. Slowly falling to the ground and the occasional leaf that hit the windshield of the car. As Crystal rolled down the window, the new and fresh Canadian air rushed inside of the vehicle and she took a deep breath before looking over at Castiel. She smiled at him, realising that one of God’s handmade creatures was in the same area as her. She always loved the company of angels, but Castiel’s presence was the best. It made her feel the way that she used to. Before Crowley and the deal. Before Gabriel and even before John Winchester. Having Castiel at her side made her feel like she had regained some good again, it made her feel that she wasn’t part demon or any other creature. It made her feel free.  
“You ready for the long hike ahead?”, Captain Reynolds asked, tapping on the driver’s side window of Crystal’s Charger.  
“Yeah, sorry. Lost myself in the scenery I guess. --We’ll sweep the area and then wait till night fall, see if anything pops up”, she replied.  
Reynolds nodded and started walking towards the forest. Crystal grabbed Castiel’s arm before he exited the vehicle, “No matter what happens, do not try to save me or Reynolds. You’re here to observe. Not to get yourself killed.”  
Castiel gave her a stern look before finally giving Crystal an almost unnoticeable nod. Letting go of his coat sleeve, the two of them proceeded to catch up with the captain.  
“Folks ‘round here say that a Native Indian tribe used to occupy these lands a few decades ago”, the man explained to Crystal and Castiel.  
“I’ve always found natives interesting. They live off the land, never take anything for granted and see creatures for what they truly are. Plus they always have some interesting legend of how everything came to be.”  
“Yeah. --I kinda wish that I was like that. In touch with nature and whatnot.”  
The captain looked at Crystal, shooting one of his charming smirks at her. Smiling and looking down at the ground, she heard Castiel’s voice come from behind her.  
“There is a man-made structure with wardings sigils before us.”  
Crystal quickly looked up and started jogging towards the hut. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as the smell hit her nose. Castiel stopped a few steps behind her but Reynolds continued forward. Before he opened the door Crystal bolted forward.  
“NO DON’T!”  
He tightened his grip around the handle and Crystal grabbed his body, pulling him away from the door and pushing him towards the angel. She sprinted towards the two and fired them down to the forest floor as a scrawny, long humanoid creature jumped over their bodies. Just barely missing Crystal. Dashing up one of the many surrounding trees them, it emitted a high pitched screech as it jumped from branch to branch. Reynolds shot up to his feet and pulled out his Taurus model 88 pistol. Castiel instantly zapped himself over to the hut and stood there watching the tree tops above them.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”, Reynolds shouted to Crystal.  
“A native creature that is extremely vicious. I was kinda hoping that the fall to the ground would knock you out.”  
“*Pfft* It’ll take a hell of a lot more than that to knock me out.”  
The shriek became louder and Reynolds shot two bullets at the creature as it jumped off a tree at him. Crystal threw him over to Castiel and was quickly slammed with the weight of the Adlet. As she held it’s throat away from her, it’s jaws snapped closer and closer to her face. The beast’s claws scratched at the ground until it wrapped one hand around her arm that was holding it up.  
“Castiel! Take him to another part of the forest! NOW!”, she screamed out in pain at the angel, who touched Reynolds’ shoulder and vanished.  
Kicking the Adlet off of her it scurried up the trees once more and deeper into the forest. Crystal slightly tilted her head before the realization hit her. It was hunting Reynolds. Her one foot slid out from under her as she attempted to run as fast as she could towards the two men that she had just put in danger. Jumping over a fallen log and blocking her face with her forearms, she leaped through a bunch of twigs and rolled down a hill. She could see the Adlet about 30 feet in front of her but didn’t slow down for a second once she saw Castiel’s back just ahead of it. Her eyes changed to a bright green and Crystal began running on her hands as well as her legs. The Adlet leapt from a tree and directly at the captain. Before it could get within an inch of him, Crystal propelled herself off the ground and at the monster. The creature hit the ground hard and she landed on top of it, cracking a few of it’s boney ribs. Getting up and pulling out her silver blade from her boot, her stance was of that ready to fight in hand-to-hand combat. It got up slowly and then charged at her. Deflecting it in the opposite direction of the two men, she reached behind her and stabbed it’s back, pushing it to the ground. Charging once more, Crystal extended her arm and held it’s head back with her hand. Looking into the monster’s dilated pupils, she swiftly impaled it in it’s abdomen. The Adlet’s body stiffened and it’s mouth slowly started closing. Flashing her eyes red for half of a second, Crystal pulled the beast closer and pushed the knife deeper into it’s stomach. As it’s golden eyes closed, the Adlet rested it’s head on her shoulder. Slowly sliding off her, it hit the ground and remained still as it exhaled it’s last breath.  
Turning around, Crystal could see Castiel’s curious yet understanding face and Reynolds horrified expression. Wiping her bloody blade off on her leather jacket and holstering it, Crystal placed a hand on Reynolds arm.  
“Are you okay? You might want to sit down?”  
He said nothing. His expression not changing.  
“Great”, she murmured to herself. She braced the cop and slapped him hard across the face, “Hey! Reynolds!”  
He shook his head back and forth quickly before looking her in the eyes. “I’m ok, I’m ok. Is it...?”  
“Dead. Yes, I’m pretty sure.”  
“Ok... Good? Yes, good.”  
“Hey, Reynolds, do you want me to explain this or--”  
“No! No no no. I get it. There’s monsters everywhere. They exist, I’ve seen enough of these T.V. shows to know what you’re goin’ to say.”  
Crystal smiled widely and patted him on the shoulder before walking over to Castiel.  
“What did you learn?”, Crystal asked him.  
“I believe that I should never let the attacker come to close to me.”  
“No. Never let your attacker get an advantage over you, Castiel. This is how you will stay alive.”  
Crystal turned back to Reynolds who was bent over, leaning on his knees and taking deep breaths. She laughed a little at his reaction to the whole situation and pulled out one of her cards from the inside pocket of her jacket.  
“Here, if you ever need my help or if you come across a suspicious case then call me. Or, even if you just want to talk”, she said with a wink.  
He straightened up and puffed out his chest a bit as he accepted the card.  
“Hmm, maybe we can go for dinner or something”, he replied with a smirk. “Oh --And my name is Malcolm... but you can call me Mal for short”, he informed her and offered his hand.  
“I’m Crystal. But you can call me Crissy for short”, she said accepting his gesture and he kissed the back of her hand.  
“I’ll see ya soon, Crissy”, Malcolm Reynolds said with a seductive wink.


	14. Reunion

Crystal took a deep breath. As she stood up from a chair at a local animal shelter, she dialed Dean Winchester’s number on the keypad of her phone. It rang as she walked out of the building and into her black beauty. Just before hitting the end call button, Crystal could hear a gruff and tired voice through the speaker.  
“Crissy, what’s wrong?”  
“I need you to come with me on a hunt. There’s a small wolf pack that must be taken care of as soon as possible”, Crystal answered him in a stern voice as she wiped some blood off the inside door handle.  
“It’s -- 4:37 in the morning. Can it wait?”, he asked, groaning into the phone while stretching to see the digital clock in his room.  
Crystal sighed and sat back in the car seat, wishing that she could give her brother more time to sleep.  
“I’m sorry Deany boy -- It can’t wait. I’ll meet you outside of your hotel in 40 minutes.”  
“But you don’t know wher...”, Dean began to say but the phone clicked and a long dial tone rang in his ear.  
The hemi engine of the black Charger roared as it drifted down the abandoned country road. The sun was barely breaking through the night sky, turning the atmosphere dark orange as at touched the trees and pavement. Silence quickly consumed the air when Crystal shut off the engine of the car in her garage. Waking through a door and towards the kitchen, she thought of the night’s events. Another soul reaping for Crowley, killing two demons, draining them dry, then reporting their vessels into a police station and animal shelter 30 minutes away. “Damn bear attacks”, is all that she had to say and they believed her. Her addiction to demon blood grew stronger and more powerful everyday, constantly causing her to be a slave to the urge. With a snap of her fingers, four jugs of dark blood appeared on the first shelf in her fridge. Letting out a pained sigh, she reached in and grabbed the closest jug. She twisted off the lid and slowly lifted it up to her lips. Eyes turning red and blood running down the edges of her mouth, she drank a third of the liquid in the container. Once cleaning away the blood from her face, she threw the jar back in the fridge and shut the door close. Slowly she lifted her hand up and watched it transform into a sharpened claw. Smirking, Crystal tilted her head to one side and disappeared in an instant.  
Arriving at her new destination she turned the corner of the motel and walked towards the ’67 Impala. Leaning up against it, she patiently waited for Dean. She watched as he flung the room door open and let out a huge yawn. He quietly shut it behind him, trying not to wake up his baby brother. As he turned around and opened his eyes, Dean jumped back a little in surprise.  
“Wasn’t expecting you to be here yet”, he spoke softly while straightening up, pretending that he wasn’t startled.  
“I did tell you 40 minutes.”  
“It’s been 25...”, Dean responded, arching his eyebrows upward.  
Crystal walked closer and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean, wrapping his long arms around her, let out a sigh and rested his head on top of hers. “How are you holding up Deany?”  
“Don’t worry about me Cris, I’m just enjoying what little life I have left. I don’t regret it.”  
“I know you don’t. Sam is everything to you. -- It was the right thing to do. -- Stupid, but right.”, Crystal said trying to comfort him as she heard his heart start to race with fear.  
Letting go of Dean, Crystal nudge him in the arm. “How bad can Hell be anyways?”, she added jokingly, earning her a smirk from her older brother.  
Entering the Impala and driving away from the motel, Crystal noticed the odd look that Dean shot at her while turning the steering wheel of his car. For the most part she ignored it but knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold his tongue for very long. Trying to enjoy her last moments of silence, she gazed out the front window and watched the wind gradually pick up speed. Rushing through the tree leaves, reminding her of the feeling it left on her fur when she was in that forest the first night she turned into the hybrid. Grinning at the memory. She looked over at Dean, who was to focused on the road to take in nature’s beauty. The grin slowly faded from Crystal’s lips the longer she stared at him. All that his features showed were pain and agony, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. Thinking about all that he’s been through in the past few weeks, she could completely relate to what her brother was going through. Allowing her to know what would make him feel better.  
“You know Dean, your remind me a lot of your father.”  
The topic of her choice caught his attention and his face relaxed a little, still keeping its sad aura.  
“I didn’t know him that well. -- But what I did hear about him, and see in him, is also in you. And even a bit of it is in Sam. Being a hunter and all probably didn’t make him get ‘Dad of the Year’ award, but he did something right when raising you two. The loyalty. Bravery. Courage. And the strength shared between you and your brother are undoubtedly passed down from him. The stubbornness is something that he could’ve left out of the teaching process... but it still helps to make you the great man that you are today. He must’ve been so proud of you Dean. It might not seem like it when you think back on your past -- but -- You and Sam meant the world to him. He just didn’t show it very clearly.”  
Dean sniffles and wiped his face with his sleeve quickly. Turning to look at Crystal he gave her a sweet smile, almost as if he was thanking her for what she said. Crystal broke the eye contact by gazing back out the window, taking in a deep breath and slowly closing her eyes as she let it out.  
“So... how much time did you spend with dad?”  
Crystal’s eyes flung open at the question. Thinking of what to tell Dean without alerting him of what she really was and not allowing him to find out too much about her past. Her memories of John Winchester flashed across her eyes like a nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from. The emotional torture that he inflicted on her unknowingly -- and the torture that she inflicted on him in return. How she would drag that scythe so excruciatingly slowly across his back that it even hurt her for taking extremely long. His screams rang through her mind as she remember him trash under the blade, causing it at times to dig deeper into his flesh. Slowly Crystal tuned everything out. When it was completely silent only one noise traveled through her hearing. A gunshot. The gunshot that murdered her mother. As the sound hit her ears she jumped in the seat of the car and blinked hard, forcing a tear out of her eye. She gasped as it rolled down her cheek. Controlling her breathing to return to normal, she thought carefully of her answer. Clearing her throat, Crystal slightly turned her head towards Dean.  
“I never met him myself... He never knew that my mother was pregnant with his kid -- Then again he never came back for her to be able to tell him anyways. Everything I know about him was told to me by Bobby. He’d tell me stories about hunters while he was training me. Showed me a few pictures of him too.”, she replied finally with a well disguised smile.  
“Oh. So Bobby knew that me and Sammy had a sister and he didn’t tell us?”  
“No -- I... I’ve never told him.”  
Dean looked shocked at her confession. “So you’ve only told me that John was your father?”  
“Well no... I’ve told two other people. Fergus and Gabe. They’re my close and -- only -- friends.”  
“Oh..”, Dean acknowledged her response.  
“Oh! Turn left here!”, Crystal stated loudly, pointing across the dashboard.  
The tires of the Impala squealed as Dean preformed a sharp turn, making everyone’s bodies jerk to the right along with the car. After accelerating faster down the road, Dean turned all of his focus back to what was lying ahead of him.  
“Where are we going anyways? And what creature are we hunting again?”, Dean questioned.  
“About 20 minutes in, uhh, that sorta direction”, she said waving her hand around in an ovular shape in front of the windshield, “and we’re hunting a pack of werewolves... Killing them off.”  
Dean arced his brows for a short period of time and then questioned her again, “A pack?! Are you crazy? We can’t take out a whole pack on our own.”  
“Have a little faith Deany boy! There’s only 4 of them left. I took out the others as my first hunt.”, Crystal said relaxed, knowing that she could easily take them out herself but wanted to spend time with Dean. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he’d get hurt. She wouldn’t let them hurt him. Even if it meant showing him what she was, Crystal was just hoping that it would not come down to that option. She heard her unconvinced sibling let out a grunt at her words. She knew that he would go through with it. There is only so many more hunts that he can do before the bell tolls for him, plus he was already awake and on his way to the location.  
“Don’t worry. Quick job, in and out. I just needed someone else to be there in case I got in over my head. Thanks for coming...”  
“Don’t mention it, Crissy. Why was this so urgent anyways?”  
“Well -- funny story -- since I killed some of them when I was young and stupid, thhhheeeyyy want to kill me and everyone in my bloodline. I wasn’t too worried before... But then I discovered you and Sam. So I figured that since they are so close and want to rip your hearts out and eat them, that maybe you’d like to assist me in taking them out before they take you out.”, Crystal explained quickly, half lying to make it more believable to Dean.  
“Yeah, that is urgent. I see why you want to hunt them this earlier. They’ll be sleeping and it will take them the whole day before they’re able to turn again... Good thinking Cris.”  
“Thanks, I know I’m a genius”, she said while crossing her legs and shifting in her seat, “They will be in a barn. That’s where they always hide. shouldn’t be too hard to find.”  
“Alright, I’ll keep my eyes open.”, Dean informed her at the same time reaching for the radio nob. Tuning into a station, the car was soon filled with the intro of “Enter Sandman” by Metallica. Dean instantly started humming to the rhythm at the same time Crystal started tapping her foot to the music.  
About 15 minutes down the road the scent of her former pack members hit her nose, causing her nostrils to flare. Frantically she started looking through the trees for any type of farm. Through the rows of trees she saw an opening leading to an abandoned barn... Although it probably wasn’t completely abandoned. Her eyes widened at the fact that she might be able to finally stop running from her past. After she kills these wolves, everything about her will start anew. Nothing left from her past to haunt her.  
“There! Turn into this field here!”, Crystal shouted, not wanting Dean to miss the only opening for miles.  
With a crank of the wheel, the car jolted as it shot down into the small ditch and bumped through the unkept farmer’s field. He turned off his car around 30 feet from the collapsing barn. The Winchesters hovered over the trunk of the black Impala, staring at the various weapons and gadgets inside of it. As Dean picked up a small silver dagger, Crystal grabbed the biggest machete that she could see.  
“You know that’s not gonna work right?”, Dean said, eyeing Crystal’s weapon of choice.  
“Have you known anything that has survived decapitation? Or having half of its chest sliced open? Just cause silver does the job well, doesn’t mean it’s the only thing that can do the job.”, she justified her choice with a slight grin.  
Dean curled his mouth downward and nodded his head in approval. Slamming the trunk hood closed, the two of them marched closer to the barn. Standing tall, weapons in hand and a look that could kill plastered on their faces. While Dean walked towards the front doors, Crystal walked over to a door at the side of the building. She whistled, signaling for her brother to enter first. Quietly opening the door, a loud creak rang through the massive room when he was halfway in. Suddenly he was pulled into the empty wooden area, a huge grey haired man on top of him with his hands around Dean’s throat. Crystal waited outside a little longer... waiting for the right moment. When she heard the creak from behind the door she was at, Crystal lifted up her leg and with all of her force, kicked the door off its hinges. The man behind the large door went falling across the room with it, knocking him unconscious as they both crashed into the ground hard. Raising the machete far off to her side, Crystal swung at the next charging wolf but was knocked to the floor. Managing to hold the female wolf away from her neck and off her chest, she gripped the weapon between her fingers tighter and drove it through her opponents heart. Rolling to the side so that she was on top, Crystal reached into her boot and grabbed a throwing knife. Quickly aiming it without barely looking, she let go of it and the knife pierced through the grey haired wolf’s eye. He immediately let go of Dean and fell onto his side. Before Dean could stab him in the heart, he was forced to turn at the sight of another werewolf. Pushing it to the ground and off to the side, he fell beside it and was quick enough to thrust his silver blade through its chest before it bit his arm. Crystal looked down at the still snapping wolf underneath her.  
“I never liked you. Thought you were the top dog huh? Well now look whose on top, bitch.”, Crystal spat as she twisted the long blade out of her chest and swiftly chopping the werewolf’s head off. Some blood splattered up on her face but Crystal didn’t even blink when it hit her. She was used to much more blood splashing her in more recent events. She tried ignore the feeling it gave her, but it was almost impossible with the demonized voices always chanting in her mind.  
Finding her feet under her, Crystal made her way over to the grey haired man and place a heavy foot on his chest. Pushing down on it till it felt as if his ribs were going to cave in, earning her a howl of pain from him in return. She crouched down to stare him straight in the eye and grabbed the hilt of her throwing knife.  
“Where. Is. Mark.”, she demanded in a stern and deep voice.  
The man squirmed and said nothing, encouraging Crystal to tilt the knife she was holding to one side. Slowly. He screamed and pointed to the decrepit second level above them. Crystal smiled as she pulled the knife out of his eye and stood up. She switched her attention to Dean who was waiting on her move. Nodding, he stepped over to the man laying on the hay filled floor and stuck his knife deep in his chest. He then walked over to the unconscious guy under all the shattered pieces of door and quickly ended him as well. Crystal turned to the sound of a somewhat foreign voice.  
“Crystal, right?”, he tall dark skinned man asked.  
“You know damn well who I am Mark.”  
“Of course... I know too well.”, he replied in a cynical tone.  
Leaping at Crystal from the second level, Mark dug his teeth into the flesh of her neck. They both fell into a loose hay bale and Dean ran over to their previous position, tightening his grip on the knife in his right hand. Crystal wrestled with the pack leader in the massive mound of straw, poking her in the face as she bit down on his arm and searched desperately for her lost weapon. She decided that there was no other way to kill him then letting Dean have the pleasure.  
“Dean. Get ready!”  
Crystal placed her feet on Mark’s shoulders and kicked him out of the hay pile, straight into her brothers knife. The wolf leader grabbed Dean’s neck and wiped his neck closer to his sharpened teeth. Just as Mark’s teeth skimmed Dean’s neck, Crystal wrapped her arm around his and twisted his head. A crack echoed through her eyes and made her feel like as if chains squeezing the life out of her just dropped to the ground. She was finally free from her past. She could finally start working on her future, absolutely nothing holding her back.  
Walking over to Dean, who was just staring at her, she gave him an off to the side hug and they walked out of the barn.  
“Good work in there, Deany boy. Couldn’t ask for a better big brother.”, Crystal told him, patting him on the back with a big smile.  
Dean let out a breathy chuckle and tightened his arm around Crystal, leaning into her.


End file.
